Blindsided
by VanieeMadera
Summary: Things are different in America. The hatred between vampires and hunters does not exist. Rather they work alongside each other to bring peace and harmony. Syrena Chidoree and her friends are sent to Cross Academy to help ease both sides into an alliance before war tears their world apart. How can she when her heart is captured by someone who hates her existence? Zero/OC. ON HOLD!
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello! So, this will be my first ff of Vampire Knight! Um, now, I've only seen the first season of Vampire Knight so; don't give me any hell if I get anything wrong. If I do, please feel free to correct me in a manner that isn't rude :)**_

 _ **I do not own anything in Vampire Knight, only my OC's.**_

* * *

 _ **Syrena Chidoree**_

"Aren't you excited, Syrena?" The delicate, joyous voice of Lily caught my attention. The small, petit human girl was staring at awe at the small town we were passing through. Her soft, blonde-silver curls were effortlessly gliding down her small shoulders, her uniquely colored honey eyes rounded with absolute amazement, and her pink lips were pulled up into a gasp of excitement. Lily Kitsune was the youngest of my close-knit friends and was very child-like.

I blinked softly and stared out the window with curiosity but I wasn't that impressed with the stone-made, medieval-like town. It was cute but that was it. I knew lurking within the darkest of the town were the Level E vampires waiting for their next meal or sleeping soundly. "Not exactly." I answered with my usual bluntness but held a small smile on my face.

"Why not? This is so exciting!" Lily laughed freely, carelessly. She wasn't aware the delicate situation we were being hauled into but to be honest, neither was I. I wish I could be as excited as her but I couldn't bring myself to lie for her sake. I was excited but clearly, not so much. I didn't understand why _we_ were being brought here.

"Lily," The rough and icy tone of Alexander Shadow caught her immediate attention, "Remember why we are here. This is a serious and fragile situation we are getting thrown into." His tone did come out rather harsh but it was just the way Alexander was and we all knew each other so well better then to take his tone to heart. Alexander's creamy brown eyes flickered towards the window before settling on the book he was reading, small wisps of his dark red hair fell into his eyes but he didn't bother removing them.

Lily pouted at the handsome aristocrat, "Why are so negative, Alex? Can't you see we're in a new part of the world? We're going to be part of something so amazingly different!" She heaved out a soft, happy sigh. Her unique eyes were wide with wonder and pride. I couldn't help but to tentatively smile at her wonder.

Alexander didn't bother looking up from his book but I could see the down tilt his lips held as he answered in his usual, cold tone, "You do realize that this can only end badly, right?" He gruffly stated his eyes narrowing at his book, "Even if we manage to bring something good to this place it will end in war. That is the only answer for this problem. This part of the world is still in the process of accepting one another; a process that will take a very long time."

I watched quietly but my eyes went to the other five in the car. Two were silently lost in their own world. One was sound asleep because the plane ride was something awful for them. The last two were listening intently with unsure expressions.

"We are here to help." I ended the conversation with a soft voice.

Alexander's icy eyes flickered towards me and he gave a curt nod, "To the best of our abilities." He agrees returning his attention to his book.

"Syrena," Drawled a lazy voice and I looked at my best friend, "You do know the position we are in, right? To this Kuran Pureblood?" The galaxy colored eyes of Otto Hans were latched onto my silver-baby blue ones.

I gave out a huff, "I am not stupid. I know of the intentions of Kaname Kuran are. I wasn't so stupid as to go into this situation so blindly," I retorted quietly to him watching the others perk up slightly, "I did my research and no matter how discrete Kuran has been I can see right through those sad, crimson eyes and you all know that I am not one to be a pawn in anyone's game." I didn't mean for my voice to come out harsh and fierce but it had and it clearly surprised my closest friends.

"Is he not a distant cousin of yours?" Elise Archer, a beautifully dark aristocrat with wicked green-purple eyes and beautiful strawberry blonde hair, commented with a scowl. She was the tallest out of the three of us, Lily being the smallest. Elise was absolutely elegant in every sense of word but she held an unfiltered tongue that was sharper then any other but she was fiercely loyal and protective. She was almost the mother of the group but don't let her hear you say that. She'll rip you to shreds with ease whilst keeping a perfect smile on her face.

"Yes," I murmured not exactly pleased by the thought, "Things here in this part of the world are done entirely different. Here the hate between vampires and their hunters is heavily present despite the hundreds of years that have passed since the existence of vampires arrived on this green earth," I explained in a quiet but knowing tone as all eyes of my friends remained intently on me, "Our families…our presidents somehow think that, that a new era is due here which is why we are here. In America, hunters and vampires live along side each other. Our sole purpose is to protect each other. We hunt those who dare to disturb the peace we've worked so hard to keep,"

My lovely friends knew this but despite already hearing this speech before, they listened as if I were telling the greatest story, "We live in harmony with another and corruption is something that we haven't faced in many, many years. So, why is it that this part of the world is struggling to grow? Why do they find it so hard to accept another and easier to fight and suffer?" I tilted my head to the side as the beautiful gates of Cross Academy came into view, "This country is nearing war…their Purebloods are fading quickly and the ones that still remain are doing nothing to keep the peace and acting selfishly rather then selflessly."

Dead silence trickled into the car. The only sound emitting was that of the car running over the stones of the road. The day was admittedly beautiful. It was rather late in the evening, around six or so, but the sunset was magnificent. The beautiful swirls of orange, pink, purple, and reds gave the town a beautiful appeal that even I admitted was surprising.

"Kaname…" Evan Onari questioned darkly, "Kuran is an enemy?" His voice slow and unsure but his eyebrows were furrowed with wariness. Evan was the second youngest and was an exceptionally talented hunter. The Onari family was famous for their children being extremely talented and skilled. The hunters here came from families of amazing history and lineage just as the vampires here came from families of great origins and blood-lines. The eight of us were spilt evenly; four vampires and four hunters.

The attention of all seven of my friends turned onto me as they carefully watched my expression. I had no reason to lie or keep secrets from my closest friends so, I kept my expression honest and open as I spoke carefully, "I am not sure," They all tensed at my answer, "I do not have this answer for you but we will find out very soon." My answer relaxed them but I could see the alertness flash in their eyes.

The car pulled in front of the gates where a familiar figure stood looking more excited then Lily. The man often came to visit the Association back in America. He was very amusing and kind. "What of the situation with his adoptive son? Zero Kiryuu?" The light, charming male voice of Raze Shadows broke the unsettling silence in the car. The vampire hunter was squinting at the school with slight agitation and despite his shaggy black-purple raven hair hanging slightly in his face he made no attempt to move it, "The hunter turned vampire by that Pureblood? What of him? Is he an enemy or friend? His hatred towards vampires is notorious. How will he react once he lays eyes on you? On us? Here, all he knows and all he has been trained to do is hate vampires and trust in our brothers and sisters,"

"How will he act when he sees the bonds between us?" Raze looked at him with his obsidian and silver eyes. His question had been on everyone's thought. I know it. The story of Zero is a well-known one and although, we had hoped that Zero's tragedy would push both vampires and hunters towards alliance, it only made it worse.

My heart went out to the poor guy. To suffer such a thing was beyond anything we could ever understand but it was a valid question; one I didn't know. I felt frustrated that I didn't know the answers to their questions and by the look on my face, they knew as well but they didn't hold it against me.

"He's a wild card," Ambrose Kento, vampire hunter and Casanova spoke with a scowl, "No matter what this man says…that man is slowly converting into a Level E and he _will_ smell your blood as will all the others on the campus. His reaction…his reaction is what I am not looking forward too because if he even attempts or thinks to lay hands on you I will end his life." Ambrose spoke harshly and I knew it was in distaste towards Zero for what he was.

A hunter turned vampire…even in America it was unheard of. A Pureblood hurting a hunter, in our country, was extreme taboo. The families of vampires and hunters are tight, so tight and firm, that they bond their children at birth. Friendships are built and foundations as well to ensure the best loyalty and survival. That was what we, in this car, were. Our families bonded us together so our friendship was unbreakable. Our loyalty to each other was unbreakable. Our love for one another was untouchable.

"No one will harm Zero." My voice was final as my eyes locked onto the mossy green and brown eyes of Ambrose, "He may be a hunter and from a good family but he wouldn't be foolish to attack so boldly."

I opened the door and the fresh, chilly air hit my body in a welcoming caress. "Ayahh! Syrena! How was the trip? Did you see the adorable town? I am so happy that you agreed to come!" Kaien Cross, legendary vampire hunter all over the world, headmaster, and adoptive father, waved his arms wildly with his warm, kind brown eyes sparkling with absolute delight. He had on a strange-look robe as his straw-brown hair was tied loosely.

He engulfed me into a hug and I chuckled softly as I hugged back, "The trip was grueling, Uncle," He squealed happily, "The town seems adorable, indeed, and I hope the trip here was worth it. I can only lend a hand in hopes to achieve your dream." I said with sincerity and warmth as I beamed him a happy smile. The others were getting out of the car stretching their sore, tired limbs.

"Ooo, look at how adorable you all are! You all move so swiftly and in sync! Ah, this is what I wish to achieve here, Syrena, I have utter faith that you all can inspire my precious Day Class and adorable Night Class!" Kaien swept his arms out with glistening eyes.

"How exactly will these living arrangements work out?" Otto swiftly made his position beside me, "You know, we will not separate from her or each other." Otto's voice was gruff but respectful.

Kaien laughed cutely, "Oh, how nice to see you Ottooooo! Oh, yes, yes I know, you eight are joined at the hip! Oh, but I figured it out! My sweet, little daughter Yuuki had the most brilliant idea! The old dormitory that the Night Class used when they first arrived has been vacant for some time now and we decided to rename it the Twilight Dorm just for you!"

The reminder of the Yuuki Cross caught my attention. I had forgotten about her part in this. She had no parents or any memory of her life before she was found by Kaname Kuran. The Pureblood brought her to Kaien and Kaien had adopted her into his life. I knew of the fondness Kaname had towards this girl. I knew of his plans were all revolving around Yuuki. The infatuation he had with the girl was strange and while many simply passed it as Kaname showing kindness to the girl…I knew better. I knew who she was to him.

My intentions weren't to harm the girl, far from that, but like I had said before. I wasn't foolish enough to come into this new world, unprepared. I knew the players just as well as Kaname Kuran did. His motives were ones of selfishness.

"What about the school arrangements?" Lily asked in her delicate, curious voice while Alexander took her luggage from her before the petit girl could protest.

Kaien rubbed his head with uneasiness, "I am not sure, to be quiet honest, my first thought was that Syrena, Alexander, Elise, and Otto were to attend the Night Class while Lily, Evan, Ambrose, and Raze would attend Day Class." He said with a slight frown while eying us.

"No," The answer was instant and in sync from all eight of us but I spoke further, "If it will be up to us then the eight of us will attend classes in the night. The Day Class students are of no interest to us only the Night Class. There is where we must lay our roots." I murmured as the presence of two headed our way. One was human and the other a vampire. Ah, Yuuki Cross and Zero Kiryuu, they have decided to come greet us.

"Then so be it," Kaien looked pleased with our answer, "Oh! Yuuki, Zero!" Kaien gasped with absolute delight as the two teenagers came into his sights. Yuuki Cross was a pretty girl with wide, crimson eyes and matching short hair that brushed against her shoulders. She had similar doe eyes like Lily, full of wonder. She was dressed in a black uniform with white lining. The uniform wasn't as horrid as I had thought. It was cute.

Her eyes were absolutely wide as she looked at us before adverting her attention to Kaien, "Hello, Head—I mean daddy," She spoke very softly, gently, "Are these our new students?" She looked at me with curiosity. No doubt sensing the power and authority I held in my aura.

" _Kaien,"_ The baritone, glacial tone of Zero Kiryuu slithered through us all, "What is the meaning of this?" His startling lilac eyes glared at us with open resentment and hatred while his silver-white hung in his face. What was up with these brooding males and not shoving their hair out of their faces? Zero Kiryuu had his hands clenched tightly at his sides and his eyes glared over all of us until they landed onto _me._

His eyes scowled hatefully at me, " _You."_ He spat as if speaking to me were venom in his mouth, I had never seen so much hate in someone's eyes before. I had never seen someone look at another with so much disgust but aside from that, I've never seen such sad, miserable, and self-loathing eyes before. It was buried deep within his beautiful eyes but I could make see it, just barely.

I blinked confused, "Do I know of you?" I questioned with soft frown feeling my friends behind me stiffen.

His glare could've murdered me on the spot, if looks could kill, but turned his anger and fury onto Kaien who had been watching his adoptive son with amusement, "Kaien, you did not say the new students were bloodsuckers." Zero snarled nastily.

"Blood _suckers_?" Elise was first to retort with hell brewing in her emerald-amethyst eyes and her face turned into a murderous expression, "You watch your tongue, bastard, before I rip it out! Don't pretend like you are not one of us, _Zero Kiryuu._ " She snarled back with equal, if not more, nastiness.

Zero's face contorted into pure anger but held his ground despite the obvious angry trembling he had in his hands, "I am _not_ like you, leeches." He hissed with hate.

It wounded me greatly that he acted with so much hate towards his own kind but even more so, of the suffering he must've been enduring all these years and right now. "Elise," I gave her a soft, chiding stare telling her silently to back off Zero. Her furious glare was replaced with a blank, apathetic expression, "We mean no ill will, Zero, we are simply here because Kaien asked for our help." I stared softly at the silver haired hunter.

He sneered at me before spitting, "We don't need help from anymore vampires."

"We are not vampires, Kiryuu," It was Raze who had spoken with a cold look on his face as he eyed the younger vampire hunter, "We are hunters too." Yuuki gasped looking confused and horrified.

Zero's posture tensed and he glared at Raze growling out, "You dare stand so close to those monsters?" It was obvious he was confused but he wouldn't let his expression say otherwise. His face was full of hate, disgust, and fury. The poor man…that was probably all he's ever known.

Raze remained unfazed, "The very reason that you do not know why I stand beside them is answer enough of your complete incompetence and stupidity." Raze drawled out icily while stuffing his hands in his pockets looking around with boredom effectively saying he was done speaking to the hunter.

"How dare you—" Zero was cut off by Yuuki.

"I do not mean to be rude but why are you standing so easily with them?" Yuuki questioned with her wide eyes. It was easy for her to see who was human and who was vampire and I was surprised. Not many could tell who the hunter was and who the vampire but there was something…something I did not like about the young girl that I couldn't place.

"If you are hunters why do you stand so close to them as if you were waiting to take a bullet for them? Isn't you sole mission to kill vampires?" She was talking a bit too boldly for my liking and I let show on my face by giving Kaien a impatient look.

"You could've explained this to them before we arrived, Uncle, we have traveled far to be here and now, we are being bombarded by childish questions." I spoke softly but the iciness was clear in my voice by the way Yuuki flinched and Zero pulled her behind him protectively while glaring daggers at me.

Kaien sighed dramatically, "I do apologize, Syrena, I figured it would be better for you to explain it to them yourself but I can see that, that is not wise," The kind man was frowning but smiled suddenly at me, "Shall I show you to your adorable new home? You shall love it, Syrena and friends! It is amazing!" Kaien looked excited despite the heavy tension hanging in the air between us and his adoptive children.

"Yes, we are quite tired." Elise spoke rudely.

"We're hungry as well," Lily drawled out with a giggle and smile.

"The sheer stupidity of the hunter is making my head hurt more then the fading sun." Otto remarked harshly. Zero's eyes snapped quickly to Otto's and filled with new hate but before Zero could snap back I had smacked Otto's shoulder with a stern gaze.

"Enough, Otto, do not provoke him." Otto glared at me with annoyance.

"Yeah? Well, you stop being so understanding and kind to him! He insulted you, Syrena." Otto looked frustrated with my lack of temper. He was right. Usually, I would be fast to bite anyone's neck off for insulting my friends or myself but I didn't want to bring anymore ill will towards the man. Those miserable eyes were haunting.

"Otto," I spoke in a warm voice sending him a compassionate smile, one that I gained from my mother, "We are all tired and weary, let us take our leave, yes? We have a lot of settling to do, do you not think?" I asked while widening my eyes up at my gruff and tough best friend.

Otto's face softened and he gently wiped a few wisps of my silver-blue hair away from my eyes, "As you wish, Sea." His lips quirking upwards at the sound of the nickname they had all given me when we were children.

From anyone else's view, it would look like a lover's intimate exchange; Yuuki was blushing madly at us while Zero glowered with disgust and whilst Kaien had began squealing with joy and prancing around with joy, "So adorable, Otto-kunn and Syrena-chan~!"

"Why not get married already, Syrena?" Elise teased with a slight upwards tilt of her luscious, red lips.

Alexander was staring at Otto with disproval, "Get your grimy hands off of her, Hans." But the amusement was clear in his icy eyes.

"Otto can never land someone like Syrena," Snorts Ambrose going to swing his arm over my shoulders and pulling me away from Otto and into his chest, "Syrena isn't good enough for him but me, on the other hand," Ambrose smirks as he trailed off.

"You fool!" Lily spoke up bonking him on the head, "Syrena deserves someone who will cherish her every day and won't let her forget it! Somehow who will understand her better then she knows herself! Not someone who would only use her to boost his ego." Lily scowled at Ambrose but the teasing was clear in her voice.

"I would never use Syrena like that!" Ambrose complained looking offended, "Although, it _would_ give my ego and reputation a massive boost but no!" He said when he saw the death glares from everyone else in our group causing us to all laugh.

Kaien was fawning over how adorable we were and honestly, I think that was his favorite word. Zero had whirled around furious while a confused and dazed Yuuki followed behind him like a lost puppy dog. "Come on, my adoptive new children! I shall lead you to your new brilliant home! Oh, you'll all love it so much!" Kaien gushed beckoning us to follow him eagerly. The car that had driven us here was long gone.

We had shipped our items a day earlier before we departed from America and only brought personal and important items with us. I glanced over at Otto who had my baby blue duffle over his shoulder while holding his own black one. When I opened my mouth, he shook his head and gave me a look saying not to argue. With a smile and eye roll I followed an eager and happy Kaien towards the new Twilight dorm. I was very aware of the pairs of eyes watching us as we made our way past the gates of the Night and Day Class. The Day Class were surrounding the Night Class gates with loud squeals and shrieking. I could see Yuuki and Zero at the front of the mob trying to keep the humans calm.

I couldn't help but to laugh softly, "Look, how amusing," I mused delicately, "These clueless, little humans." I smiled gently watching one student turn around to look at us and gape with shock. It was almost funny how one student turned into the whole mob. They all stared at us with shock and awe.

"Oh, those are my cute Day Class students! Won't you please wave at them? They are so amusing to watch!" Kaien fawned over his humans lovingly.

I was aware of the glaring from Zero and staring from Yuuki. They were unsure what to do now that the attention of the Day Class had turned onto us. They paid no mind of the vampires marching slowly out from the gates. All beautiful, of course, with regal elegance and beauty that should've seemed unnatural; they looked breathtaking. Their faces, their expressions, the way the walked…you'd think that they were royalty and maybe, in this part of the world they were but so were we and we didn't go around with a stick up our ass.

Leading, was my distant cousin, Kaname Kuran. He was exceptionally handsome more so then the others behind him. He had creamy, pale skin that was flawless. His dark, crimson eyes were full of certain sadness that clenched my heart slightly. Sadness was something I resented a lot. I believe everyone deserved to be happy. Seeing someone sad made me want to help them achieve happiness…it was one of my weaknesses.

He saw the Day Class students gaping at something other then his group and his sad eyes instantly found mine without a second pause. Kaname Kuran…my cousin…we hardly ever spoke over my adolescent years but I remember a few times, when his parents were alive, they did visit often. Even back then, he held those similar and haunting crimson eyes.

I remember often how he stuck close to me despite being a year older then me. The youngest brother out of the five in my family, Ayden, was the same age as Kaname but for some reason, Kaname always played with me. I remember watching they way he moved and how he held certain things with such gentleness that I thought he was afraid he'd break something. I had no ill will towards him but the way he was acting was rather selfish something I did detest about him.

I couldn't hate anyone. My mother had taught me to be compassionate and understanding with everyone. She taught me so much while growing up and while I wanted to dislike Kaname for the way he was ignoring his duties I knew I couldn't. I couldn't because I didn't know his situation _entirely._ I didn't know how it felt losing parents so young and to someone who they once trusted. I didn't and could never understand what he has gone through. I could only try but it would never be enough.

Kaname looked surprised to see me but the way his lips tilted upwards slightly made me return the smile easily. The way he looked was enough to give me my answer. Despite, the selfishness he was doing, he wasn't an enemy. He wouldn't use me as his pawn because he knew I would never allow myself to be one. He knew it was better to have me on his side then as an enemy because despite my size and stature I held more power and authority over Kaname because of the powers I had developed and skills that I inherited from the hunters by my side.

Against his group and mine…mine would ultimately win without a doubt.

My friends relaxed at seeing the ghost of a smile from Kaname. As graceful as running water, Kaname made his way towards me. I hadn't heard Kaien waving him over with eagerness until I saw the man dancing and prancing around with sparkles in his eyes. His Day Class students were gaping and watching with wide, awed eyes.

"Kaname-sama~! Oh, look at how beautiful Syrena-chan has grown up! Don't you agree? Look at her adorable friends as well! Kyahhh! I am so happy!" He sung loudly with so much joy I stared at the man with wonder and a smile. How he could be the legendary Kaien Cross vampire hunter was beyond me.

Kaname swiftly bowed ever so slightly and I curtseyed with a beautiful smile on my face, "Oh, cousin, how wonderfully you have grown." I murmured happily. It was true and anyone who denied it was an idiot.

Kaname reached out to gently take my hand and brought me into his chest. It was a surprising gesture to be honest and I knew it shocked everyone behind me. It seemed like the girls from the Day Class were now plotting my death. Kaname's friends were staring with blank expressions but I could see the shock and surprise in their regal eyes.

As usual, Kaname held me so gently that it almost felt intimate but that was just how Kaname was. I would know. He held things that were precious to him with so much gentleness because he was afraid they would break. I caught the expression on Yuuki's face and it made me want to chuckle at the young girl's sad expression. She clearly had affections towards Kaname and I would clear those misconceptions later if we ran into each other.

"Syrena," My name fell from his mouth effortlessly, "You have grown so stunningly, cousin." He murmured patting my head.

"Are you surprised to see me?" I teased lightly.

His crimson eyes blinked down at me and I wanted to cringe at the sadness they held, "Yes, I had heard rumors that they were sending a Chidoree here to Cross but I didn't believe it. It has been very long since a Chidoree has stepped foot in this part of the world." Kaname spoke with elegance and his voice was deep and mesmerizing, "I did not think they would send our precious Syrena here. I hope you realize the position of danger you've put yourself in." His sad eyes held deep concern and worry as his lips began to pull downwards.

I scoffed defiantly, "You know how I am, Kaname. You know how danger is something I always attract." I grinned childishly.

Kaname let out a very low, ghost like chuckle, "Oh, I remember very clearly, Syrena, I don't think we can ever forget the time you were chased by geese at the park near your house." I heard the smugness in his voice and despite, the apathetic expression on his face, I could see the ever so tilt of his lips; a smirk.

I gasped and glared while my friends started laughing at the memory of when I was a mere six. I had gotten frustrated that my brothers had gained the attention of a flock of geese. I had food and yet the geese ignored me so, in anger, I flung my bread pieces at their heads. Now, I know how horrible it must sound and I do regret it but I was frustrated! The geese certainly had their attention on me while they chased me all over the park.

I felt my cheek tinge with pink as I muttered, "I cannot believe you remember _that_ ," I rubbed the back of my head refusing to meet his sad but smug eyes.

"How could I? You cried in my arms for ten minutes and demanded that I and your brothers sleep in your room in fear that the geese would come into your room and kill you."

That definitely got my morons laughing like idiots. Even Kaien was laughing and giggling at the memory. He _had_ been there as well. I even small a bright blonde man that I recognized as Takuma Ichijo, smile and chuckle slightly. I recognized his face from the files I had received before I came here. He was a very good friend to Kaname.

"Do you enjoy torturing me, cousin?" I tried to scowl but ended up smiling happy that I was able to loosen up the sadness in his eyes. I would do my best to help him be happy.

Kaname mused, "No, but I do enjoy watching your reactions. You are still amusing to tease, Syrena."

"I honestly feel so attacked right now." I whined swatting away his hands as he tried to ruffle my hair.

"Kuran," It was Zero's deep, baritone voice that captured our attention and when I looked towards the silver-haired hunter I was surprised to see him with an expression that was completely blank and old, "It's time for class." He said icily but I saw his lilac eyes flicker towards me momentarily.

Kaname's softened expression turned instantly icy and cold but nevertheless relaxed and polite, "Is it?" There was a tinge of mocking in Kaname's voice and I could sense the tension between these two. It was suffocating. The dislike that burned in Zero's eyes was high. It wasn't surprising. A Pureblood had destroyed Zero's life it was only understandable that he'd hate any Purebloods. My heart clenched slightly. I didn't like anyone hating me. I would like to think of myself as someone friendly and understanding towards others.

I could see how the people behind Kaname bristled with anger and extreme dislike but before anyone else could speak, Kaien did, "Ah, yes! My lovely Kaname-sama! Classes shall start shortly and I do not want Yagari to worry!" Kaien said brightly.

" _Toga Yagari?_ " Raze said with a surprised look.

Kaien hummed happily with a nod, "Yes, yes, yes! Precious and sweet Yagari is teaching the Night Class! He will grow suspicious if you do not get to your classroom, Kaname-sama!" Kaien grinned prancing around again. This man was definitely on something.

"Very well," Kaname murmured looking clearly displeased, "We shall speak soon, Syrena." Kaname gently ruffled my hair with a softer expression.

I beam and nod, "Of course, cousin, we have a lot to catch up on." I said brightly.

I knew he heard the double meaning in my words and gave a stern look, "Do not get yourself into anymore trouble while I am away. If my memory serves me right I believe we have geese that like to roam around the Twilight Dorm." I didn't miss the mocking tone that was hidden in his voice.

I heard giggling and snickering behind me as I glared hotly at him, "Since when did you become a comedian?" I complained with a slight pout.

Kaname smiled very slightly, "Such adorable reactions, Syrena, I'm surprised you're still unengaged." He murmurs while gliding smoothly past me and towards the school with the utmost elegance. I gape after him.

That made my friends laugh even more, "Shut up, morons!" I snapped with a wild blush. How could Kaname say such a bold thing?


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello and thank you for the amazing response! I honestly thought I was going to get any but I did and I love you all for doing so! Anyway, here is another chapter. I do not own any of Vampire Knight or Pocky I just own my OC's! Please enjoy!**_

* * *

It was late in the morning, around four or three, when Kaname finally appeared. I was drinking tea and reading a book that I had brought from America when I caught whiff of the powerful Pureblood heading my way. I could hear Otto training with Alexander and Evan. Elise and Lily were talking and watching television in the large second level living room. Ambrose and Raze were sharpening their weapons and talking about routine patrols around the campus. They didn't trust Zero and Yuuki to run the patrols.

I was outside on my balcony enjoying the view of the town down below when I saw him walk up to the gates of the newly occupied Twilight Dorm. He pushed the gates swiftly and as if feeling my gaze on him, he looked up and met my eyes. A slight smile tilted on his pale lips and I returned it warmly as I set my tea aside and gracefully jumped over the stone balcony barrier and landed almost silently on the ground three stories down.

"Syrena," Kaname greeted with some warmth in his sad, crimson eyes, "Have you settled in comfortably?" He asked me as he affectionately placed his large hand on the top of my head.

I gave a soft nod and smiled up at him, "Yes, I have, thank you for asking. How was class? I assume your Night class students were very curious of our arrival." I spoke quietly to him as I snuggled deeper into my oversized sweatshirt that belonged to one of my older brothers. It had quite cold tonight.

"Your arrival has definitely been surprise here at the academy but rest assure, my friends have been informed about your arrival." Kaname murmured and looked down at me with furrowed eyebrows, "You have come at a bad time but I believe you already know that." He raised his eyebrow up ever so silently.

I nod softly, "I know because the distant relative of that Pureblood Shizuka Hio is going to arrive soon." I didn't ask because I knew very well of the arrival of this new vampire. Kaname didn't look surprised, in fact, he looked amused.

"I see our actions are being very closely watched." He spoke up softly but I saw the annoyance deep in his eyes.

"They are concern, Kaname, that is all." I murmured softly.

His eyes hardened slightly, "Yes, I see." His voice was icy and hard.

I frowned deeply at him, "We are not here to burden your plans, Kaname, and we are here to help. You and I know very well what brews on the horizon and what will come to this academy." I spoke firmly, "We are here to help." I looked up into his softening eyes.

"I apologize," Kaname suddenly murmured but it wasn't directed at me, in fact, it was directed behind me. I hadn't noticed that Otto, Alexander, and Evan standing at the doorway with furious and guarded eyes, "I did not mean to accuse Syrena of anything." His voice was tense but it was sincere.

I gave my friends a pointed stare not to start anything and turned back to my cousin, "If that girl causes any trouble to Zero Kiryuu, we will have problems, Kaname; I know you have extreme dislike for the vampire hunter but let's not let that poor man suffer anymore." I spoke very softly and felt my heart go out to the silver haired vampire hunter with miserable, lilac eyes.

Kaname stiffened ever so slightly and peered down at me curiously, "Have you feelings for that vampire, Syrena?" Kaname's voice was very cautious and slow as if he didn't know if it was his place to say such a thing. Obviously, my friends didn't think so because I felt the tension crackled in the air.

"How _dare_ you say such a thing to Syrena?" Evan bristled furiously with fury brewing in his pale amber eyes were not ablaze with anger.

"Evan," I gave him fierce look, "Why don't you, Otto, and Alexander go inside and make the rest of us something to eat?" I remained calm while my friends stood with offended expressions on their faces.

"Syrena…" Otto took a step forward.

" _Enough,"_ My voice cut through his own with powerful command, "I will not repeat myself." I lowered my voice feeling a tinge of guilt for using such a strong tone with them but they had to understand that Kaname didn't understand that I was a very compassionate Pureblood. High status vampires were taught differently here. It was only understandable that Kaname react the way he did, no matter if it did sting my heart.

Otto's face fell blank and he gave a curt nod, "As you wish." He spoke with no emotion on his face and I knew he was upset. A quiet sigh left my lips as my three men slinked back into the house but I had no doubt that they would be listening in into our conversation. Now, I was definitely irritated with my cousin but I chose not to show it.

"You are aware of they way we Purebloods were raised in America," I stated quietly to him, our eyes locked onto each other, "You saw how much more open-minded we are with another and you also know that my mother is a very kind and compassionate Pureblood, Kaname. That is what you see right now is my compassion for someone who has all but suffered his entire life. You cannot compare to what he feels and neither can I but making his life even more unbearable is a cruel act and one that I will not allow," My eyes turned very fierce and I saw the slight surprise in his eyes

"Zero Kiryuu is under _my_ protection, do you understand? Should anything or any _one_ attempt to harm him they will answer to _me._ That is the only thing I am asking you to do, Kaname, and I shall help you achieve what you so desperately want to protect." It was the battle of iron wills. Our eyes were locked tight. His expression was dark and calculating while mine remained calm and fierce. This was something I was _not_ going to negotiate with.

Seeing someone suffer was beyond cruel.

Tension clouded around us and silence fell upon us. It seemed like hours until I saw the slight sag of my cousins shoulders as he gave a curt nod, "As you wish, Syrena, but you should know that with the arrival of Maria Kurenai can only end in disaster. You know very well why she comes here." Kaname spoke very quietly.

"Let her come, Kaname, because if she even dares to harm Zero Kiryuu she will give me enough cause to put her in petty place, sickly or not." I didn't intend for my voice to come out harsh but it did. Kaname looked at me with slightly narrowed eyes.

"She is of high status…" Kaname started but was cut off.

"Which is why you will inform her and your Night Class of this new agreement between us, dear cousin, and if she betrays your command then I _will_ have the right to punish her." I spoke icily before tensing tightly as did Kaname but we plastered apathetic expressions on our faces as two forms headed straight this way.

Yuuki Cross and Zero Kiryuu.

"You should be in your own dorm, Kuran, you know the rules." Zero's harsh and icy voice made me frown. He really did not care about the way he spoke to any vampire did he?

Kaname allowed a small, unpleased scoff to escape his pale lips, "Do I need your permission to see my beloved cousin, Mr. Disciplinary Committee?" There was a tinge of mocking in his voice as both Zero and Kaname stared at each other with obvious hatred. Zero's was more prominent though.

"I am afraid I have to agree with Zero, Kaname," Yuuki's timid voice came up and I looked down at the girl with obvious annoyance, "You two will have plenty of time to reacquaint tomorrow in class." Her tone was polite and sweet but I could hear the obvious hurt and dislike in her mousy voice. What was it about this child that I did not like?

"We are not breaking any rules as far as I am concerned," I spoke up defiantly causing all three to look at me as if I had lost my mind, well, Yuuki was the only one who gave that look but Kaname looked a bit amused while Zero glared openly at me, "I've read the rules given to us a few hours ago and nothing states that Kaname cannot come see if. You see, the curfew for _us_ is at five thirty and if I am clear…it is only three maybe hour, so why don't you use another excuse?" I gave a sweet smile to both Disciplinary members.

Yuuki looked wide eyed while Zero scoffed, "You can read, how charming." His voice full of venom I felt Kaname tense beside me and I could hear the cursing and snarls coming from within the dorm behind us.

I sighed heavily, "You are quite vicious, aren't you? How about I put you in your place just to shut up? Quite obviously, every one of us is tired of this careless attitude you take when you speak to us. I do not think it is right to blame an entire race for the mistake of one, Zero Kiryuu, how about we hate you because you humans seemingly destroy everything you ever touch? How about we kill all of you because of the war in 1920's? The one that nearly killed off all of our Purebloods and slaughtered almost five hundred and fifty babies…?" My voice was full of ice and darkness as I stepped up to Zero with Hell brewing in my eyes and while Yuuki took a clear step back, Zero did not.

He clearly looked surprised of the sudden change in attitude but quickly masked it behind a scowl, "Who did we blame for the widows and orphans, hmm, Zero? Yuuki, maybe you know?" I turned my icy gaze on her and she visibly flinched at my tone.

"You see, that is the difference between _us,"_ I spoke directing this towards not only Zero but Kaname, "Despite the cruelty humans have done to us in the past, we do not hold it against them because all races make mistakes. We did not judge the new generation of humans over the mistakes of their ancestors and neither should you." I looked at Zero with severity, "You can dislike Kaname, maybe even hate, and I can understand why. The Purebloods here are raised differently but where I am from, we are raised to be compassionate and caring and open with our feelings. Why do you think we train and live among the vampire hunters so peacefully? Why do you think they allow their heirs befriend one another? Because we do not blame each other for the mistakes of the past and that is why we are where we are and you are where you are,"

"But do not stand there and cast those sad and hateful eyes onto me, Zero Kiryuu, because I have not done a single thing to make you hate me. Kaname might tolerate the bad mouth and I can understand why but I do not take kindly to those that disrespect others with unjust." I finished with a huff as I stared at Zero with seriousness.

Zero glared at me with a scowl on his face but I could see the conflict deep, deep within his lilac eyes. He was unsure what to even say and I was glad. I knew I had made a very true point with him. I momentarily glanced at Yuuki who was looking stunned, "And you," I felt Kaname tense ever so slightly and Zero was quick to go to her side, "The next time you feel the urge to come between me and my _cousin,_ " Her eyes widened considerably and I heard Zero's sharp intake of breath, "Without knowing the proper circumstances I will unpleasantly show you what happens when you truly piss off a Pureblood, okay?" I gave a beaming smile.

I rendered her speechless and I looked at Kaname, "Would you like some tea? I believe Evan has prepared some wonderful chamomile tea with some sweet honey." I said with an excited smile.

Kaname chuckled very lowly and gently patted the top of my head, "You never cease to amaze me, Syrena, but I am afraid I must decline for tonight. I have matters that need tending too but if the offer remains for tomorrow then I shall gladly accept." Kaname spoke quietly.

I grinned and got up on my tippy toes to kiss his cheek, "Then I shall eagerly await your arrival tomorrow, cousin! I bid you a very good night and you two as well, Zero, Yuuki." I said brightly with a genuine smile on my face. Yuuki remained speechless for a moment before a furious blush overcame her face and she bowed at me while blurting out.

"Thank you, Syrena-sama! I bid you a good night as well!"

Zero scoffed but kept his intense eyes on my figure as if he was trying to figure me out and I waved as I turned around and retreated into the cozy dorm leaving the Pureblood with the two disciplinary members.

 **_break_**

"Why exactly are we in town this early?" Elise murmured from beside me as Lily gasped at almost everything with her honey eyes. Lily was dressed in a cute burgundy dress with the skirt detailed in flowers with a light colored knitted cardigan over with light brown oxfords. She was the picture perfect definition of innocence. I smiled tenderly at the excited, young vampire hunter as she ran chattered excitedly at the cute stalls offering her things to buy or food.

Elise was dressed in a lighter burgundy button up shirt, thick black leggings, light cream knee high socks, light brown winter boots that back a little below her knees, and a light cream leather jacket. She was dressed with a bit more sophisticated elegance.

I was light denim jeans, a thin grey shirt, a thick, blue plaid shirt over, and then light grey army jacket since it was quite cold today, and finally black combat boots. I was dressed more casually for this outing.

"I wanted to do some sight seeing and see what cute things we could buy to make our dorm feel more at home." I responded to strawberry blonde with a soft yawn.

It was true. The dorm was too elegant for my taste and for everyone else as well so, I opted to go into town to find cozy things to make our dorm feel like home. Kaien had left our dorm mostly bare expect for the main living room knowing we would probably want to redecorate to feel more at home. I was keeping an eye out for any furnishing store but took note that the ones that I have seen didn't sell anything that suited our taste.

"The furniture will have to ordered online, I see," Elise turned her nose up as we passed a furniture store and I agree quietly, "I guess I can see if Pablo can come up with something for our main living area and have him ship then overseas." She continued twirling a piece of her soft hair with her fingers.

"Syrena, Elise!" Lily's soft, excited voice caught our attention and we saw her excitedly pointing to a cute, pink shop, "Can we please take a look? Oh, please?" Lily begged with wide eyes as she bounced on her heels. Elise rolled her eyes while I chuckled softly. People passing by stared curiously at Lily but the young vampire hunter paid no mind.

"I suppose we can," I spoke up earning an excited squeal from her as she bolted into the sweet smelling shop and we took her lead but more calmly, "I can see the technology here isn't as advanced as back home." I took note as we entered. We were immediately greeted by a petit, young girl.

We greeted her back and wondered the store. The clothes were odd but someway cute. It didn't suit my taste but it did for Lily. This type of style was all her which is why we patiently allowed the girl to fuss over every small thing and model whatever gained our approval. We stayed in the warm shop longer then expected but eventually left with a few light pink bags.

Glancing down at my watch I saw it was a little after eleven. "Wow, we've been here for quite a while," I said surprised as we headed down towards the middle of the town square where all the restaurants were located at, "Are you all hungry? I know I am." I grinned excited by the idea of food. Elise's wicked eyes lit up with glee as Lily gasped and nodded excitedly.

Elise and Lily were talking about something but I wasn't very aware of the topic because I was carefully watching our surroundings. Something was off. Since we left that shop, I couldn't help but to feel as if we were being watched. My eyes scanned the alleyways or the people passing by. I raised my head up slightly and sniffed. Something was not right.

I caught familiar scents and I froze immediately in my tracks. Elise and Lily stopped immediately and took one look at my face to erase their concern and morph into deadly serious expressions. Lily no longer looked her cheerful self. Her face was set into a deep, deadly expression with her lips titled downwards while Elise tensed and her face turned into a savage one as her wicked eyes darted everywhere.

"Syrena?" Elise spoke up icily.

"Follow me, I smell blood." I spoke urgently turning down the alley that was to our right and taking off towards the fresh smell of blood. I could hear Elise and Lily behind me as I swiftly maneuvered through the mazes of the alleyways as the scents grew stronger. My eyes widen as the scent of Level E's hit us. My heart raced as I skidded into a clearing and saw both Zero and Yuuki being cornered by dozens of Level E vampires.

Yuuki was bleeding from her hand and Zero was standing protectively in front of her with his silver metal gun. He looked fiercely determined to protect her but even he must've known he wouldn't come out uninjured.

"Eh, vampires." I spoke up allowing my scent to overwhelm Yuuki's scent of blood and their attention immediately turned onto me, "Why don't you run back to your hiding places?" I spoke gently with narrowed, icy eyes; their glowing red eyes glaring hungrily at me with no other emotion in those hungry eyes.

They snarled and hissed at me and I smirked, "Unless you all want to turn into ash." I added gently tilting my head to the side. I could see their confliction. They were in the presence of a Pureblood but I didn't know how these Level E's would react to seeing one. I was hoping that they would try to attack me and not attack Yuuki and Zero.

"You smell… _delicious._ " A brown haired female whispered crazily eyes gleaming bright.

All of them lunged forward and I heard the shocked cry come from Yuuki and the sharp intake from Zero. "Elise." I commanded calmly and I heard her growl with anticipation. Within a second, all of the vampires froze and halted their attack staring blankly into nothingness and I had no doubt that they were seeing whatever Elise wanted them too.

"Lily," I commanded a second later as the vampires stared to lash out blindly and charge towards us despite being deprived of their senses. Lily was quick to step in front of me with her Anti-Vampire weapon: Vorpalex was the name of the 6'1 tall crystal blue lance with three curved blades. The weapon was bigger then Lily but she wielded it expertly as she lunged forward with a bloodthirsty look in her blank honey eyes.

"Syrena, there are five incoming from the left!" Elise hissed as she was quickly to pull out her black chain whip and began to take care of the Level E's.

I turned towards the direction they were coming from, "I'll cover you both. Four more are approaching from the top of the building move towards Zero and Yuuki." I ordered quietly as I flexed my fingers and felt them brush against my dual blades resting against my back. I waited patiently as I heard their rapid but silent footsteps.

Six of them rounded the corner at immense speed as I whipped out my twin dragon swords and wielded them eagerly as I waited for them to come closer. I shot forward with my arms crossed so the deadly edges were faced outwards. I heard their shrieks and hisses of pain as I whirled around. Two were down already. I smirked as I swiftly and gracefully twirled my swords and easily took out the remaining Level E's who were fast but not as fast as I. I was too immersed in ending the last Level E that I didn't notice one come up from behind and sink their teeth into the base of my shoulder.

Out of shock, I let out a shocked cry that echoed over the fighting and hissing. "You taste wonderful, mind if I take more?" The vampire hissed hungrily as he went for another bite and I felt two more vampires slam me onto the ground. "Syrena!" I heard Lily scream angrily from further down the alley way.

I growled furiously and allowed deadly electricity to run through my entire body and into the vampires holding me roughly on the ground. I heard them shriek and scream in pain as they were pushed back by the currents pulsing through their bodies. I growled angrily and got up as I ordered more electricity to run through their bodies. They began to convulse on the ground violently with pained cries until their hearts simply stopped beating too overwhelmed with the amount of volts in their suffering bodies. Not a second later did they turn into ash and I picked up my light blue twin blades and hurried back to Elise and Lily.

It seemed they were cornered by more Level E vampires. Where were they all coming from? I thought puzzled as I saw two figures jump down from the rooftops and swiftly take out the remaining Level E's with skilled grace. I recognized them almost instantly. Takuma Ichijo and Senri Shiki from the Night Class; I narrowed my eyes unsure why they were in town but shrugged it off as I finished an incoming Level E who had jumped through a window and was heading straight towards Zero who was too busy shooting off a vampire with an injured shoulder.

The alley grew eerily quiet but the presence of the Level E was now gone.

"Syrena, you're hurt!" Lily cried out returning to her usual self as her Vorpalex shifted back into its other form and she ran straight to me.

Elise was quick to follow with worry evident on her beautiful face.

"Now, is not the time to worry about me. Yuuki and Zero are injured." I spoke up as Takuma and Senri joined my side. Zero was breathing heavily and it was then that I took notice that smell of blood was making him thirsty. How he was able to hold back his demon was impressive.

"What…what are you all doing in town?" Yuuki stammered with wide, fearful eyes. She was trembling and I felt slightly bad for the girl.

Takuma just gave a kind smile, "If you wish to know then come by the moon dormitory tonight after class." He says and when Yuuki went to speak again he placed his index finger up to his lips and said, "Now, now Yuuki, why don't you go fix up your wound in the safety of the town before heading into dangerous waters." He said kindly.

Yuuki sighed and nodded dejectedly and she looked confused. Zero was staring intently at us before his lilac eyes landed on mine, "And what of you? You're hurt." He jerked his chin towards my bleeding shoulder and despite the thick layers of clothes it was easy to see the blood.

"Oh my," Takuma frowned, "Kaname will be upset when he hears that Syrena-sama has been hurt as well." He said towards the brooding and bored looking Senri Shiki.

Senri tilted his head to the side, "Are you going to invite them to your party, Takuma?" Senri asked in his deep but airy voice and despite his bored expression I could see he was curious.

Takuma nodded happily and took my hand gently, "Oh, would you come, Syrena-sama? I would be very honored if you and your friends would join us tonight for a celebration!" Takuma said very eagerly looking like a puppy dog waiting for praise from its master. The vampire was definitely usual here among the serious high status vampires but I knew he had also been raised in America briefly for about five years.

I couldn't bare to say no so I nodded with a tender smile, "Of course, Takuma, we'd love to come." I answered happily.

He sighs relieved, "I am thrilled and now the pressure is on to make this celebration the best for everyone!" Takuma said dramatically.

"Celebration for what, Ichijo?" Yuuki asked.

My lip twitched in annoyance, "Yuuki," I said quietly her wide crimson eyes locking with mine and I felt her shrink back, "Your wounds needs to be tended as we've stated. Go back into town before your blood attracts anymore Level E's." I told her sternly as if scolding a child.

Her eyes looked hurt before she gasps and she bowed down and blurted out, "Thank you, Ichijo-san, Senri-san, Elise-chan, Lily-chan, and Syrena-sama for saving us from those vampires!"

"Come on, Yuuki." Zero finally tore his eyes off of me and looked down at the girl. They both turned and began to walk away and we remained silent until they turned the corner.

"What a troublesome girl." I sighed rubbing my forehead as my wound began to pulse with pain.

"We should also take leave, Syrena, you're wound will not heal until the Level E salvia is cleaned out." Lily spoke up worriedly as she held my hand tightly. She was right. Vampires tended to regenerate and heal quickly but a wound from an Anti-Vampire weapon or Level E would not.

"Would you like a ride back?" Takuma offered with a small, kind smile.

"Do you not mind? We had walked down and I honestly don't want Syrena to over exert herself." Elise spoke gently, her eyes darting to my shoulder with obvious worry.

"It would be my pleasure, come, and let us go." Ichijo smiled beckoning us to follow. As we walked through the mazes of the alley we arrived on the outskirts of the town where a black limo was waiting. I hadn't noticed that it was late in the afternoon now. As we got into the car I couldn't help but to draw a sigh.

"Kaname is going to scold me, I can already see it." I complained with a groan.

Elise rolled her eyes while Lily and Takuma chuckled, "You are very precious to Kaname it would only be understandable, Syrena-sama." Takuma explained with a soft smile.

"Please, just call me Syrena, I don't need the honorifics." I said with a slanted smile but continued, "I am glad our relationship is as it was when we were little. I was afraid we would act like strangers." I murmured looking out the window.

"Kaname often spoke of you so I am not surprised," Takuma said thoughtfully as he tapped his chin, "Your family was the only family he had left." He added with a sad look. I nodded sadly remembering the murders of his parents, my aunt and uncle.

"What shall we wear to this celebration?" I changed the subject as I pulled out two boxes of Pocky. I saw Senri's pale baby blue eyes flicker with interest. I opened the box and offered some to everyone. Senri was more then happy to take some and munch on them.

"Oh, wear what you please! Knowing the others, they'll probably wear fancy ball gowns and suits but you do not need to dress up for such an occasion." Takuma waved his hand in the air as he put a Pocky stick in his mouth.

"Nonsense," Elise spoke up fiercely, "This is _your_ birthday, Takuma, something like that is definitely worth dressing up for." She said as Lily and I nod firmly.

Takuma only looked overjoyed and I couldn't help but to chuckle at his star dazzled expression. This was definitely going to be a interesting night. The first day of class was nearing soon and also a celebration for Takuma and also the arrival of Yuuki and Zero would most likely spice up the night. I couldn't help but to giggle as we neared the famous gates of Cross Academy.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hello, again! Thank you to all those who Favorited, reviewed, and followed (: It makes me happyyyyy~~ Anyway, here is another chapter and it's quite long :D I thought ya'll deserved a lengthy chapter, eh? Sorry for any mistakes, errors, or OOC. As per usual I do not own anything only my OC's! Please enjoy and I shall see you on the next update :D_**

* * *

There had been obvious tension in class that following night. The smell of my blood lingered faintly throughout the school and I knew that Kaname was more then upset. He was angry and I understood why but it was nothing more then a bite wound that would be completely healed by the time I went to bed. I assured everyone that I was fine but the thought that a Level E had dared sink their fangs into a Pureblood was extremely upsetting. Even back home, I'd had not only my closest friends fretting over me and blaming themselves for not being careful enough but I would also have five older brothers that wanted to kill Level E's as retaliation.

I shook my head. Kaname was just as bad as all five of my brothers combined. He already lost so much in his life and now that I had gotten wounded…I didn't want to think about it. Yagari had been smart enough to stop his snide comment seeing the dangerous mood that Kaname was in. Thankfully, that didn't stop Kaname's closest companions from introducing themselves to me. I was quite surprised when they showed the same respect towards Lily, Evan, Raze, and Ambrose but I was not complaining. I was quite happy to see Lily being teased By Elise and Ruka Souen as if they had been friends since childhood.

I was gleeful when I saw Hanabusa Aido and his rugged cousin Akatsuki Kain taking keen interest in Raze's, Evan's, and Ambrose's Anti-Vampire Weapon. Alexander and Otto were speaking quietly to Seiren and Takuma about the celebrations that would be held in a few hours. Takuma certainly looked excited. I was seating beside Senri and Rima sharing a fat box of Pocky. I took quite a liking to the two models and their taste for Pocky. It was just an acquired taste back home and was more then happy when they sold it in bigger boxes here.

Yagari wasn't exactly keen on teaching tonight. He seemed to have other things on his mind. So, after two hours of lecture and taking notes he allowed us free time until class was over before stalking out of the classroom. I rolled my eyes. I was certain he was not qualified to be a teacher but I knew the reason why he was here. Having so many vampires near human students was definitely a concern but we weren't just _any_ vampires. We were extremely high status Vampires.

"Kaname," I spoke silencing all other conversations, "If you stare any harder, you'll make a permanent black hole on my head." I teased softly looking over my shoulder to where my older cousin was. He was leaning on the back wall with a book in his hand but was not bothering to read it. Instead, he had been staring at me since class started. I had gotten a massive scolding from Kaname. He was definitely not pleased that I had acted so recklessly and resulted in getting bit.

He was pretty pissed.

Kaname did not look amused, "You should've skipped class, Syrena." He stated yet again.

He had originally wanted me to skip class for tonight in order to let my body rest but I had defiantly refused his proposal. There was no way I was missing my first day of class because of a damn Level E bite. Although, my body did feel weary and tired but I was certainly not going to admit that.

"I am perfectly fine, Kaname." I reassured softly with a small grin, "Nothing a box of Pocky couldn't fix." I said waving the box of Pocky right as Senri reached for another stick. I waved it around just to tease the model and Senri narrowed his eyes at me playfully. Rima giggled very quietly and nibbled on her Pocky stick.

"Have you taken a blood tablet to regain your strength?" He questioned with a frown already knowing the answer. I stopped waving the box of Pocky and Senri snatched it out of my hand before turning to Rima with a smug look in his bored eyes.

"Um, no?" I answered sheepishly.

His eyes were dark with annoyance and he leaned away from the wall and walked towards the door, "Follow." He ordered strictly and I groaned in complaint. The scary glare he sent me was enough to make me jump out of my seat and grumpily make my way over to the door.

"So bossy." I muttered like a sullen child.

"Maybe if you stopped being so hard-headed he wouldn't have to treat you like a stubborn child." Alexander smirked icily at me.

I bared fangs at him as I passed Kaname and he shut the door. We were now in the hallway and he was staring intently at me. "You don't have them with you." He wasn't asking either. He knew very well I wasn't. He looked irritated now. I gave a sheepish grin.

I shrugged my shoulders, "Whoops must've forgotten them in my dorm. Oh well." I said turning around to go back into class but Kaname gently turned me around and kept a tight hold on my hand as we began walking down the hallway. By the direction we were going I had a pretty good idea where we were going.

"Cousin," I whined like a child and I saw Kaname throw an impatient look over his shoulder but when he saw the pout on my face, he gaze softened, "I'm not a child who needs coddling." I muttered with disdain as he held the front doors open. The chilly air greeted me and I took great comfort at the scent of the light air. The good thing about being in this part of the world is that the air was much lighter here then back home. Back home, our air isn't light since our cars release fumes but here, cars aren't as popular and therefore the air is much cleaner.

Kaname scoffs lightly, "You act like one."

I gasp playfully, "I grew up with five older brothers, what did you expect?" I questioned as I kept pace with him and I saw the slight tilt of his lips and his dark, sad eyes were full of faint fondness. I was happy that I was able to get such reactions from Kaname but it was also due to the fact that I've known Kaname well to read his expressions. When we were younger, it was quite hard to read him and despite hardly seeing each other as we grew up I remember most of his facial expressions and his subtle movements.

"Certainly did not expect you to be so hard-headed and stubborn." Kaname replied quietly as we made our way towards the Twilight Dorm.

"I don't like people making a big fuss over me, is all." I shrugged coolly and I felt his lips tug downward. Apparently, he didn't like my opinion.

"You're a Pureblood Princess, Syrena; forgive us for worrying about your wellbeing." Kaname remarked with slight annoyance.

I groaned, "I just don't like how you all treat me like some fragile china doll." I grumbled lightly feeling the urge to pout again.

"You are very precious to me, Syrena," Kaname spoke up softly, "You're very precious to your friends. Of course we'd act that way to assure that you are okay and unharmed because seeing you hurt or sad makes us feel as if we had failed in protecting you." He told me in his deep yet quiet voice.

I sigh softly, "I'm sorry for acting so recklessly in town. I was just so intent on protecting Yuuki from those Level E's that I wasn't paying as close as attention as I normally do." I murmured unwillingly. I did not like apologizing or admitting that I had been wrong. I was very stubborn therefore it was hard for me to admit that I was wrong in doing something. I had a lot of pride, I mean, all vampires do but mine was a lot bigger. The pride I had gotten from the five old brothers and my overprotective father.

Just as we arrived at the gates of the Twilight Dorm, Kaname turned towards me and gently set his large on the top of my head with affection, "I apologize for being so persistent on you, cousin, you know I only look out for your well-being." He murmured in an affectionate tone and I couldn't help but to beam up at the brooding Pureblood. It was a comfortable moment and one I would not forget. The both of us apologizing were something that would probably make our ancestors turn over in their graves.

"Ditching classes now?" An icy voice mocked.

I sighed and turned to look at Zero and of course, Yuuki. Yuuki was staring at the hand on top of my head and I scoffed at the hurt that flashed through her eyes. This girl was definitely an annoyance and the fact that she was someone precious to Kaname denied me the option of getting rid of her. I honestly didn't like the girl and I hated that I did. I had no reason to dislike her but I just did. I was always a friendly person and I loved meeting the people in my path but Yuuki? Something about her personality just…just bothered me.

Maybe it the fact that she was the reason why Zero suffered so much. I had heard the rumors that Yuuki was offering Zero her blood to ease his cravings and in doing so, the girl was making the silver haired hunter suffer even more. Yes, that had to be it. The fact that those big, crimson eyes seemed so naïve and innocent…unaware of the fact of the things she was truly doing. The consequences of her actions now seemed okay but in the long run?

Kaname tousled my hair with a small chuckle and ignored the sharp look I sent him, "Syrena was feeling ill and I was escorting my beautiful cousin to her dorm, is that a crime?" Kaname murmured with a similar mocking tone.

Zero tensed slightly, his eyes flickering towards me before stating blankly, "Then you should have called us. You know the rules, vampire." Zero said with his hands in his pant pockets. There was obvious tension but I took notice of the way Zero was avoiding eye contact with me. I saw the tightening of his muscles and his posture was strained. Ah, was it the smell of my blood that was making him comfortable?

"Indeed I do but I find myself not caring about them when someone precious to me is not feeling well. You can run along and tell your Headmaster but I'm sure your whining will fall on deaf ears. How do you think Kaien will act when he finds out that Syrena is hurt and feeling ill? Do you think he will care about these rules?" Kaname's voice was savage and his eyes flickered with red anger.

Zero tensed and Yuuki gasped very faintly. I rolled my eyes and effectively turned the attention onto me by stepping in front of Kaname. I was correct when the attention from Yuuki and Zero turned onto me. I gave a small smile and hoped it showed how fatigued I felt at the moment, "I apologize for giving you both so much trouble, honestly, but I must insist you allow us the benefit of the doubt and let us go on our way." I murmured in a soft, gentle tone.

Zero stared at me and I felt my heart increase in speed as I saw the slight softening in his hard, lilac eyes. His posture slumped down ever so slightly. He growled and rubbed his jaw, "Come on, Yuuki, we have more important things to do then baby-sit the Purebloods." Zero turned his back on us and stalked away leaving Yuuki dazed and confused. I could tell the girl was having a hard time with accepting my presence. I had a small feeling that either she didn't like or she was slowly coming to terms that she wasn't going to like me. I was choosing on the latter.

Her eyes momentarily meant mine, flickered behind me, and back to me as she bowed quickly, "I am sorry for troubling you, Kaname-sama! I hope you feel better, Syrena-sama!" She says hastily before scrambling after the brooding vampire hunter.

"You lied." Kaname gripped my arm and spun me around to look into my eyes and before I could mask my fatigue…it was already too late. His eyes squinted slightly in anger, "I should've known you were lying. You always did hid your feelings quite well." He said keeping a firm but gentle grip on my arm as he strolled through the gates and in towards my dormitory.

"I'll save the chance of a argument and say I'm sorry." I muttered honestly not feeling up for another quarrel with Kaname. I knew he would win sooner or later. Kaname worriedly peered at my face as he closed the door and shook his head.

"You have to promise not to hide when you're feeling ill, Syrena, otherwise I'll tell Takuma to cancel his celebration." He said giving me a deadly serious look. I felt my mouth drop. Would he honestly do such a thing? Without a second of doubt, I knew he would so I nodded and swallowed my pride.

"I pinky promise." I held up my pinky with a small, tired grin.

Kaname's chuckled quietly and ruffled my hair again murmuring, "There is still a few hours until Takuma's celebration. Rest until then, okay? Drink a few blood tablets and if that doesn't work I'll see about sending Seiren to the hospital and gaining a few blood pouches and see if that will work." Kaname spoke quietly as we stand in the living room.

I nodded and he placed a soft kiss on the top of my head before saying, "Do you wish for me to fetch you someone to keep you company?" He asked with a worrisome glint in his eyes. I believe the thought of me being alone worried him greatly. I always did cause trouble when I was by myself.

I shook my head with a small grin, "I think I'll be fine for a few hours, Kaname. Class ends in two hours and the party isn't for another two hours after classes end. I think I shall be fine for two hours." I murmured reassuringly.

Kaname looked slightly less worried but nodded as he turned around to leave, "You know what to do if you need anything." Kaname spoke before stepping out of the warm dorm and closing the door. I sighed tiredly and made my way sluggishly towards my room. I was more then happy to tear off my cute white uniform and throw it to the side so I was only in my bra and panties and glided over to my mini-fridge where I had a blood bottle stashed. I drank the entire bottle and threw it in the trash feeling slightly better before hopping into my heavenly bed and found myself falling asleep within a minute.

 **_break_**

"Are you feeling better, Syrena?" Elise asked gently as she finished fixing my bedridden hair. Elise was dressed with certain elegance just like always. Her regal face always complimented well with a dark blue color and which is why she was wearing a navy blue long dress with tank straps joined by off-the-shoulder straps featuring a plunging sweetheart neckline and a delicate empire waistline with side silt showing off some leg. Her hair was done in delicate bun and not a hair was out of place. She was breath-taking and nothing short of.

I give a cheerful grin and nod, "Yes, I am feeling much better." I told her with sincerity.

She looks pleased and smiles brightly before focusing her attention on my hair. I had previously cut my long silver-blue hair so what once flowed almost to the back of my knees was now up to mid-neck. I had caused quite the stir back home when I had showed with short hair but I had done it for the greater good. They were having a charity event at the salon and I couldn't find it in my heart to even say no. It was just hair anyway, it would grow back. Elise was simply brushing through my silky hair making sure there were no knots and defining my natural curls with some weird spray.

"When can I change into my dress?" I asked.

Elise had told me that I had to wait to change into my dress and I had no real idea why. It was just in my closet. "Soon. Just sit still and let me finish." She snapped with narrowed eyes. I knew better then to mess with Elise when she was in her hair mode. She loved doing hair. She wanted to open her own shop ever since we were little. The girl had a knack for doing hair.

Elise started to hum a familiar lullaby that her mother used to sing to us as children and we would sleep over each other's houses. I found myself lightly swaying to the side with eyes closed and for a few comfortable minutes we were lost in our own worlds until Lily came in with a delicately wrapped light blue box in her dainty hands. There was a matching bow on top as well. I blinked at the box and saw the massive grin on her face as she skipped towards us. Lily was already dressed as well.

She looked absolutely lovely in her elegantly layered chiffon dress that was a soft color of blue. The top was fitting and made of lace and short sleeves. It was very modest and completely Lily. It brought out her innocent perfectly. I couldn't help but to beam in pride at the sight of the young vampire hunter. She would make Alexander an extremely lucky man. Her hair was pulled gently to one side and braided prettily while her bangs were curled ever so slightly.

"Finally. Did you get lost?" Elise teased with a slight smile.

Lily stuck her tongue out at the beautiful vampire and offered the box towards me with a giant and excited smile. I looked at her slightly cautiously, "Is this another prank from the boys? I thought you learned your lesson from the last time, Lily." I warned with slight iciness.

Lily's honey eyes widened, "No, Syrena, this is a gift from Kaname!" She blurts out hurriedly.

I raised my eyebrows in surprise, "A gift from Kaname? Really?" I looked at the box with curiosity and gently took the box out of her dainty hands. Both girls eagerly leaned over as I untied the bow and slid the top off easily. My eyes widen slightly in awe and both girls gasped in squeal emotion. "That is quite lovely." Elise whispered as I stood up while picking the dress up. It was a beautiful light pink peach color with a lacey top. It came down to about floor length and the material of the dress was silky and smooth to the touch. It had a few layers and with each movement they moved.

"Holy shit that looks expensive." Elise murmured instantly inspecting the material.

"Well, don't just stare at it!" Lily bubbled happily, "Go put it on!" She said excitedly. Elise was quick to dig through my drawers for a similar colored bra and panties before throwing them at me. I was lucky I was paying attention otherwise they would've hit my face. I was shoved into the bathroom and Elise slammed the door.

"Two minutes otherwise I barge in there and stuff you gently into the dress." The green eyed vampire threatened.

I rolled my eyes and tentatively stepped out of my red silk robe, put on my bra and panties before I gently slide the beautiful dress on. How Kaname knew this dress would fit me perfectly was beyond me. The dress wasn't tight in any way but it definitely defined my curves and body. It was a beautiful and modest dress. The material felt even more amazing on my body. There was a slash wrapped around mid waist showing off my womanly curves.

I couldn't help but to admire the beauty detail in the dress before Elise and Lily slammed the door open with impatience. Both girls gasped and squealed contently, "You look like a Princess!" Lily squealed like a child. I couldn't help but to laugh. Elise was nodding in approval.

"Oh, that Pureblood has good taste in fashion. This is so perfect for you skin tone, your eyes, and your hair. Now we need the shoes!" Elise goes straight into my closet and I heard the rustling of her digging through my shoes. Lily grinned at me.

"Boys are going to drool when they see you." Lily whispered to me.

I give her a dry look, "Any boy dumb enough to drool will have an army of vampires and hunters on their ass." I said with a snort.

Lily giggled and for some reason her expression turned serious which was rare for the bubbly girl, "Syrena, can I ask you something personal?" Lily murmured fiddling with the hem of her pretty dress. I blinked down at the tiny girl slightly perplexed with the change of attitude.

"Anything, Lily." I answered watching her closely.

She was quiet for a moment and spoke quietly, "Do you ever feel lonely?" She looked at me with an unreadable expression on her young, innocent face.

"Lonely," I murmured gently, "What type of lonely are you speaking of?"

Lily looked down for a moment trying to find the right words before whispering, "The type of lonely that only a man could take away. The loneliness of love."

I blinked, surprised, but nodded before quietly uttering, "Always."

Her eyes didn't look surprise, "In our world, many marry young both hunters and vampires. We always find our soul mates young and I know you are not blind and I want to tell you that I am not blind either. It makes me sad that you watch both Alexander and I with such sadness and loneliness. It makes us all sad to see such an expression on your always happy face." She said in a sorrowful voice. I could hear Elise rustling in the closet but I was very sure she was listening in on our conversation. As I allowed my senses expand I noticed there was a certain stillness in the entire house letting me know that they were listening too.

It was true. Mates were found very young and I was extremely happy to see my closest friends fated together. It was certainly something that was celebrated…finding your mate. Even though we had been friends for such a long time…it takes a certain emotion to make the connection. It was true that ever since they realized they were fated to be with each other that I've watched their happiness with longing and sadness. I just didn't know that the others had noticed.

I had always been guarded when it came to my feelings especially ones so private but I knew I couldn't hold back with Lily. I didn't want her to feel bad because of me. The last thing I wanted was to make her feel bad because she found her One. I heaved a heavy sigh, "I did not know I was so obvious and I apologize for making you all feel that way," When Lily opened her mouth I lifted my hand up to stop her before continuing, "It is true that I do long to find my One because the loneliness I feel is one that I want to get rid of desperately. There is a hole in my soul that cannot be quenched with no matter of joy. I long for the company that my One will give me but there is nothing I can do and either can you so, there is no need to feel guilty or sad Lily. I absolutely forbid it." I felt exposed and I did not like it so, quickly I ended the conversation and gave her a pat on the head of affection and moved swiftly into my room with a very heavy heart.

Elise gave me a small smile as she held up the perfect wedges to go with my dress. There was tension in the air but I tried my best to ignore it. I murmured, "We're going to be late." I stated as I pulled the wedges on with ease and made way towards the door.

Elise and Lily were close behind me, "As if Takuma will care." Elise scoffed as we made way downstairs. The boys were dashingly dressed in evening outfits. Very handsome and all gorgeous. I couldn't help but to smile lovingly down at my boys. They would make fine husbands. Another stab of pain hit my heart and I did my best to ignore it. "You all look extremely dashing." I murmured gently doing my best to lock away my negative emotions for the night.

Otto was staring at me intently, "You look beautiful, you all do."

I gave him a small smile knowing it was best to get away from my friends before their prying or pity took place. I didn't want comforting because it would not succeed in anything. I moved gracefully towards the door with an eager smile, "Shall we? I hope Takuma will not mind that our gift will not be here until tomorrow." I said thoughtfully as my friends followed me out the door and we all made our way towards the Night Dormitory.

There was light chatter from my friends and although they tried engaging me in the conversations, I simply declined and ignored their attempts. I wasn't in the mood for small talk. I was just eager to get _away_ from them. I loved and cherished my friends with all of my heart but at times it did get _suffocating._ We all knew each other so well that at times, it was a burden. I knew they wanted to comfort me and assure me that I would find my One soon and all this non-sense but I simply did _not_ wish to hear it.

We entered through the gates and crossed the bridge until we met with the second gate. The old, crazy looking guy allowed us through without a word. We were greeted by the main pathway being lit by candles and Hanabusa and Akatsuki were waiting patiently. "Oh, I hope we did not keep you waiting." I said with a mild surprised look.

Hanabusa grinned at me, "Of course not, Syrena! We saw your group heading this way and thought we should be your guides to the party!" He said happily with his baby blue eyes gleaming with excitement. He definitely remained me of a puppy. I saw the way he followed Kaname and his reactions towards the brooding Pureblood and I also saw the way he glared at Zero with clear hatred whenever Zero was rude to Kaname.

"We weren't sure you would come," Akatsuki spoke up in his deep and smooth voice, "We had heard from Kaname that you needed rest." He said looking me over before meeting my eyes, "We were worried when you did not return with Lord Kaname."

I giggled feeling happy that they cared, "I apologize for causing such worry but I am completely fine now." I beamed at them. Hanabusa looked thrilled and Akatsuki looked content that I was okay. "Come, I know Takuma will be thrilled that you have arrived!" Hanabusa beckoned us to follow him and his older cousin.

"Has the party started yet?" Elise questioned.

"No, the party will be started late since a few of the Night Class students had delayed in class. So, you're a few minutes early!" Hanabusa cheerfully stated and it was then that I noticed that the _entire_ Night Class was here. I hadn't seen them in class today but I assumed Kaname had something to do with that. I was sure he didn't want them to overwhelm me with their presence. I did a mental eye roll at that.

I gave them all soft smiles when they began to bow respectfully. I was grateful that they did not show my hunters any ill-will. I had to thank Kaname for that. We strayed off the main path and towards the back of the massive Dorm where the party was being held at. The large clearing was festively decorated. Tables were spread out with beautiful decorations and candles gave the place a very light atmosphere.

There was a large table full of food and a large birthday cake was respectfully in the middle of the large table. I saw Ruka and Rima off in the corner speaking quietly to one another wearing pretty dresses. Senri was with Takuma at the head of the table. Kaname was sitting on a velvet red couch on the porch with Seiren standing nearby in the shadows.

"Oh, Syrena-sama!" Takuma whirled around with his emerald eyes gleaming with joy, "I am so thrilled you came! I thought you'd have enough sense to stay in bed and rest!" Takuma cried giving me a soft hug which I returned happily.

I give the cheerful vampire a smile, "I told you we'd all come, didn't I?" I teased softly. Takuma grins and happily greets the rest of my group while offering drinks and refreshments. I glide towards Senri with an arched eyebrow. Senri stares blankly at me and I knew he was playing coy with me. I put my hands on my hips and narrow my eyes slightly.

Slowly, the tip of his lips curve upward as he took out a box of Pocky from his back pocket. I grin delighted as he opened it and offered me some Pocky.

"Hey," Rima frowned at her friend, "You said you ate all the Pocky she gave us." She did not looked pleased and snatched the box away from the bored model, "Now, you don't get away for lying, right, Syrena?" Rima blinked her light cerulean eyes at me. I grin devilishly and nod.

"No Pocky for liars." I smirked at Senri who had his eyes narrowed at us.

"I go out of my way to bring you Pocky and this is how I am repaid?" Senri questioned in his bored voice. Rima and I exchanged amused looks knowing we'd all give in and just share the box of Pocky. I giggle as Senri snatches the Pocky sticky out of Rima's hand and Rima glares openly at the model.

"Syrena," Kaname's cool voice calls from behind me and when I look over I see that he is leaning on the pillar looking at me intently, "How are you feeling, cousin?" He asks beckoning me forward. I give a smile at both models who were busy fussing over the Pocky box and move swiftly towards my cousin. I take a moment to notice that my friends were mingling peacefully with the vampires. It seemed that most of the Night Class was curious about them and I was glad. Why was this easy for the vampires to get along with the hunters but not the other way around? If only the rest of this world were as easy as the Night Class.

I turn to look at Kaname and find him smiling lightly without any real sadness in his crimson eyes, "The dress certainly suits you, Syrena. Do you like it?" Kaname murmured placing an affectionate hand on top of my head. I beamed up at him brightly.

"I love it, Kaname, I didn't know you had such a sense in fashion." I giggled cheerfully.

Kaname's smile quirked slightly into a smirk, "Between the two of us someone has too." Kaname murmured playfully.

I gasp and laugh, "You have jokes now, eh?" I said happy to see this playful side of Kaname. It seemed like he was in a good mood tonight and I was absolutely thrilled about it. I would've thought he would in a foul mood since both Yuuki and I had gotten hurt earlier in the day but I was glad that was not the case.

"I see you took my advice and rested. I'm glad. You had us worried." Kaname spoke quietly as I moved over to sit on the elegant couch and looked up at my handsome cousin.

I blinked and answered gently, "I didn't mean too. I simply thought my fatigue would pass before class ended. I guess I was wrong." I tapped my chin thoughtfully but clapped my hands happily, "I also wanted to thank you, Kaname," I looked up at him as his eyes were briefly looking at the happy celebration before turning his attention onto me, "I am very grateful that your followers are very welcoming to my friends especially Lily, Evan, Raze, and Ambrose. It warms my heart very much to see how easily the tension is erased and this is the peace I strive for so desperately." I found my voice growing softer and quieter as I stare at the people in front of me. Ties were taking root but how long would they take to grow?

"It is the least I can do, Syrena, I am afraid I have neglected you since we began to grow up into adolescents. I simply wish to see you smile like you always do." Kaname said with soft sincerity in his brooding voice.

I giggle as Seiren comes up to Kaname, "The raven has returned with a letter, Lord Kaname, shall I bring it to you?" Seiren asked in her cool, unaffected voice.

Kaname shakes his head, "No, I shall go read it myself in my room. Syrena, enough yourself while I am gone and do not get into any mischief." He gives me a serious stare that meant no funny business and I grinned gleefully.

"No mischief, got it!" I mocked salute.

Kaname shook his head as both he and Seiren disappear into the Moon Dormitory. I happily lift myself out of the couch and make my way back towards the middle of the party where most of my new friends were mingling. "Are you hungry, Syrena? I hope you like the choices I have brought!" Takuma brightly said gesturing to the delicious foods on the table. I swear I was about ready to drool.

"My, this looks delicious." I murmured with wide eyes.

Takuma laughs nudging my shoulder gently, "Help yourself. Have you eaten at all today?" He asked curiously.

I blinked and realized that I actually hadn't eaten at all today. I gasp softly and Takuma gives me a knowing look, "I figured as much. Well, as the birthday boy my wish is for you to eat properly!" He orders with a cheerful smile.

I roll my eyes at the bright vampire, "You are wasting your birthday wish, Takuma." I giggle.

My words fall on deaf ears, "No, it is not. Now, eat. I believe we have two more guest coming." Takuma murmured and it was then I realized that the cheerful and light atmosphere had morphed into something more serious…something more dangerous. I noticed how tensed everyone had gotten out of the blue. I furrowed my eyebrows and allowed my senses to expand. Enlightenment took my face as I nodded softly, "Of course. How foolish of Yuuki." I said with slight coldness.

I turn my attention to the food and grab a plate from the side before piling food on my plate. I was definitely hungry and I was not allowing the presence of Yuuki Cross or Zero Kiryuu disturbs that. I heard Hanabusa and Akatsuki guiding them towards the party and the angry whispers throughout the Night and Twilight Class about their arrival.

"That girl will not learn." Elise muttered with annoyance standing with Ruka, Rima, Alexander, and Lily.

"She's too naïve." Alexander growled keeping his arm wrapped around Lily's petit waist.

"She's simply curious about what happened earlier." Lily tried defending the human girl.

I scoffed but said nothing. I knew others head my scoff and must've made them dislike the girl even more. I took a seat in the back with Raze, Senri, and Evan. I brushed my hair out of my face before picking up a silver fork and enjoying the delightful food. "God, this is good food!" I said happily despite the dark atmosphere that was taking place.

It revealed some of the tension but not all of it. Senri blinked and placed a Pocky stick on my plate without a word and I giggled sticking my tongue out at him. He narrowed his bored eyes at me but said nothing either as his attention towards the new arrivals. Raze leaned over to snatch a piece of chicken out of my plate. I gasp and smack his shoulder while Evan took the distraction and stole a piece of my food as well.

"I am going to rip your faces off." I rumbled with a playful growl at my friends.

Both cheeky men gave me big grins while they popped the food they stole in their mouths. The tension was extremely thick and when I looked up I saw that they had indeed arrived and in their uniforms. I rolled my eyes. Of course they'd come in their uniforms to a birthday party. Everyone was watching both of the Disciplinary members very closely with obvious distaste.

Yuuki looked obviously nervous and scared. I knew Kaname would not be happy about her arrival. I sighed. Now my cousin would be in a bad mood. Stupid girl. I cleared my throat making sure they knew to stop staring before Kaname came back out. They did so swiftly but I can still feel the tension in the air as Takuma greeted them happily as he did with me and my group. I paid no mind to their conversation and continued to eat.

"Tch," Raze scoffed a few minutes later, "Foolish girl doesn't even know what Level E's are."

I looked up and saw that Yuuki was now yelling about how it wasn't their fault that they were turned into vampires and for some reason it pissed me off. "Of course it isn't their fault," My icy voice whipped out harshly and silenced her immediately as her wide, crimson eyes flashed towards me, "Do not tell us what we already know, Yuuki," She flinched at the sound of her name coming out of my mouth, "We, vampires and hunters, already know this but there is nothing else we can do to help these turned vampires. No matter how much we want to help them we cannot because they are monsters controlled by thirst and one that cannot be quenched."

"But why were you all there to kill them?" Yuuki asked and I resisted the urge to growl in annoyance.

"I had heard a report that there was an 'E Class' vampires roaming the town in large numbers," Kaname's timber voice brought all attention onto himself as he leaned against the pillar with an obvious displeased look on his brooding face, "Takuma and Senri went to hunt them down at my order." He explained staring at Yuuki with those sad, crimson eyes.

I hid my growl and clenched my fist tightly. This girl did not know of the suffering she brought to Kaname and it angered me greatly. "Yuuki," Kaname spoke up again in slightly softer tone, "Why did you not report this matter to Chairman Cross?" He ran his hand through his silky brown hair with pleasure, "As a school prefect upon hearing Takuma's word and coming to this dangerous place…" He was letting his displeasure shown and I would bet Yuuki was too stupid to see that.

She fiddled with her fingers before saying boldly, "I think that simply reporting this matter wouldn't be enough; also I would like to confirm his myself." She said with determination. I scoffed and felt the eyes of many flicker towards me. I stood up.

"Is that so, Yuuki? Coming to this place…along with Zero?" I glided up the stairs to whilst Kaname plopped down on the couch with his eyes solely on Yuuki.

"Yuuki," I knew what he was going to ask and I sighed with agitation and I saw Seiren send me an equal look of annoyance that was directed towards Yuuki, "Come sit beside me." He asked her in a gentle, polite voice. I resisted the urge to scoff again at her shocked and blushing expression.

"Eh?!" She looked like a doe caught in headlights.

"Just come." Kaname beckoned as the air grew heavier with tension.

No one was happy about this and neither was I but I kept a blank expression on my face as did everyone else. Yuuki looked towards Zero who was staring at me with great intent. "No, thanks." Yuuki murmured with wide eyes.

I tensed as did everyone else. She dare refuse Kaname? This girl was stupider then I thought. I narrowed my indifferent eyes down at Yuuki right as Kaname repeated, "Yuuki."

She was quick to sit by his side on the couch. She was afraid of him that much was obvious. At least she was correct in that feeling. She should be afraid of him. In one fluent motion Kaname wrapped his long arm around her shoulder and brought her tiny body close to his. Her eyes grew wider, if possible, and Kaname spoke up in a quiet tone, "The safest place is beside me." Zero's eyes focused onto Kaname with unreadable expression and I watched with cold eyes.

This girl…what she was to Kaname…it angered me. It was such an odd situation…unheard of. I turned my head feeling a stab of pain go through me. It was a familiar feeling. "I'm sorry that you would encounter such a gruesome scene. I would never have expected it," Kaname apologized to Yuuki and I felt my heart jolt with shock, he was apologizing to her now? "However, you're also at fault for wandering around that sort of place," His hand lifted her uniform sleeve to reveal the bandages on her arm. "You were injured by one of those vampires, right? It must be painful." He continued on with his eyes solely on her.

"No, it was because I was careless." Yuuki spoke softly.

We were all watching and as much as I wanted not too, I had too. I wanted to witness this. Then Kaname spoke up in a slightly indifferent tone, "Ex-human vampires should not have been created." My eyes snapped towards Zero whose face grew with hatred behind those haunted lilac eyes, "But, in time long past when the battle between vampires and their enemies, the vampire hunter was at its fiercest and some vampires wanted to rope in most humans to become their kind, in order to increase their combat ability." Kaname explained to her as he swiftly unwrapped her bandages, "However, nowadays, the noble class and above have taken on the duty of managing the remnants of those vampires and sometimes we might even need to _take care_ of them."

It was Zero that spoke up next with a voice so cold it even sent chills down my spine, "Hunting vampires is a vampire hunter's responsibility." Zero spoke in a low, hushed tone as if attempting to suppress his anger.

Kaname had been leaning in towards Yuuki's injury as he spoke almost mockingly, "Then, why did you not kill him that time?" Zero's eyes jolted with shock and I released a low growl towards Kaname. He knew of our deal. What the fuck was he thinking?

Kaname's eyes flickered towards mine and back to Yuuki, "Let me erase the pain of your wound." He whispered before pressing his lips onto her wound.

I turned my head away with a soft huff. I couldn't watch that. My heart felt too heavy already without witnessing something like that happening. "K-K-Kaname-sama!" Yuuki cried out softly in shock.

"Or is it that you pitied them?" Kaname's eyes were locked onto Zero's as suddenly Zero took out his gun and aimed it straight to Kaname's head. In a quick blink of an eye, the tension was amplified and before Seiren could make a move, which was saying something, I did. Brandishing my dragon blade right at Zero's neck so the point was pressed against his throat; and in that second the Night Class were quick to take out their own weapons and I saw Rima move her arm across Ruka's shoulder to hold the furious coffee-colored vampire back.

" _Enough."_ I spoke through clenched teeth and my voice grew in authority that rivaled Kaname's command but my voice wasn't just directed at Zero but at Kaname as well. To say I was furious would be an understatement, I was livid.

Kaname and I held each others eyes. I did my best to give him all of my fury so he knew very well how unforgivable his words were. "Zero." I whispered harshly nodding towards his gun. Zero was trembling in anger but managed to lower his gun but the tension only grew. I lowered my dragon blade and it shrunk back to the necklace I was wearing.

"That gave me a fright." Takuma tried to ease the tension but it fell on deaf ears.

"He dared point a hun to Kaname-sama? Bastard…cutting into pieces won't even satisfy me." Hanabusa's cheery baby blue eyes were ablaze with anger and fury. The hatred he had towards Zero was unsettling. "But do not forget that we have gathered here at Cross Academy because of Kaname-sama's presence and now, Syrena-sama's as well." The Night Class stood behind Hanabusa, weapons still bared, and eyes blazing in fury.

"Kaname-sama and Syrena-sama are Purebloods…" Yuuki muttered with slight shock.

I shook my head and walked down the stairs, "Allow them their privacy and grant us the good atmosphere before they arrived. It will be a shame to let this go foul because of them." I flashed a brilliant smile. Takuma sent me a relieved smile and beamed at the others as well.

"Don't forget that this is my birthday party and Yuuki and Zero are my precious guest! Let us enjoy the evening before it comes to an end!" Takuma shouted happily. Slowly, Night Class sheathed their weapons and a few minutes the atmosphere changed back to the way it was but there were still faint traces of tension in the air. I looked over my shoulder at Kaname who had been watching me with blank eyes.

I stared at him with the promise that once this was over…he would see the side of me that was not pretty. He would see a side that he would wish never to see again.

 **_break_**

Without anyone noticing I had slipped away from the party for some much needed privacy. This emptiness in my chest was becoming a nuisance but here was nothing I could do about it. As I wondered through the forest surrounding the school I came across a small clearing that had a willow tree in the middle. It was definitely a beautiful, old tree. I smiled faintly and took seat against its trunk as I stared up at the sky with curious eyes.

Why was I letting this affect me so much? I was still young but the fact that my eighteenth birthday was not far away…and that I remained unfated brought a pain all too familiar in my chest. I ran my hand through my short, silky curls murmuring small curses. When did this pain become so unbearable? Why did I allow such a pain to grow?

The sound of someone rushing through the forest caught my attention and when I stood up I was almost knocked over. I gasped in surprise as the solid form hit my body. It all happened quickly that I almost got whiplash. The body that had run into me and was falling with me was quick to wrap their arms around my small form and turn us over so they'd take the fall completely. With a loud thud, we fell onto the grassy ground.

I huffed as I opened my eyes and my body blazed with fire as they locked onto familiar lilac eyes. His arms tightly wrapped around my small body pressing me tightly into his almost protectively and even after the fact, that he knew who he had crashed into…he still held onto me. Our eyes gazed into each other with mild surprise but his were incredibly strained and his breathing was as well. It was then that the scent of vampire knight came through my nose.

Oh…

"Zero…" I found myself whispering almost breathlessly. Why was my heart beating so rapidly? Why did my body feel so warm? Why was the emptiness in my heart gone?

He stared at me with a blank look but there was…certain softness in his eyes that took me by surprise. "Are you okay? I didn't mean to run into you like that." Zero's voice was also breathless…did he feel the same?

I was surprised of the way his voice was void of any negative emotions and I shook my head, "No, thank you for taking the fall. Am I heavy?" I asked going to get up but his arms refused to allow me to move.

He shook his head and muttered, "Sorry." In the next moment, we were both standing and very close to one another. I looked up at him and saw him staring down at me intently. I blinked and touched my face.

"Is there something on my face?" I asked with wide eyes.

He shook his head again and rubbed his neck, "No." He was quick to turn around but I stopped him by grabbing onto his sleeve. His eyes snapped onto mine with surprise. I gave him a soft smile.

"Follow me." I murmured making way towards the direction of the Twilight Dorm, "I can fix that thirst without hurting anyone." I told him and felt him stiffen instantly and when I glanced over at him with worried eyes I was met with angry, lilac eyes.

"I don't need your help." He spits out with a strained tone.

I shook my head with a small smile, "Drinking from Yuuki will not help. Drinking from a fresh source will only erode you faster, Zero, but if you drink blood tablets or refrigerated blood then it will much easier for you." I informed him with a stern look. He growled at me.

"I don't need any help from you." He snapped.

I frowned at him, "I do not care whether you want my help or not. You're taking it, Zero." I told him firmly with hands on my hips as I stared up towards the scary, brooding vampire hunter. He glares at me with a scowl on his young face.

"Why should I take your help? Your cousin clearly dislikes me. Why don't you?" Zero demanded taking a step closer so we were face to face…well face to chest because he was a great deal taller then I was. His eyes, though blank, were intently searching my own for some sort of answer. I give him a gentle smile.

"I believe I already told you, Zero," I say in a playful voice, "I was raised differently then Kaname. I was raised to lend a hand even when they do not want one. I was taught compassion. The fact that you are in pain makes my heart bleed with sadness. Not all vampires are evil. Can you honestly look at me in the eye and tell me that I'm evil?" I found myself asking him meeting his eyes again.

He froze and frowned down at me with conflicting emotions before gritting out, "This is wrong…being friends with vampires is wrong." He spat out almost…almost _painfully._

I give him a soft, chiding look, "Why? Why is it bad, Zero? Why is better to suffer with hatred with one another then to be at peace as friends? As allies?" I whispered with confusion written all over my face.

He growls and suddenly pins me to the willow tree. The breath is knocked out of me as he stares into my eyes. His closeness…why did it feel comforting? He huffed, "Because it was how _we_ were raised, Syrena." I shivered at the mention of my name rolling so fluently off his tongue, "But…I understand your words. I hate vampires, loathe them all, but you…you…I can't…bring myself to even hate you. It _pisses_ me off." Zero spoke through clenched teeth.

"It's a start," I smiled easily as he glares at me, "Will you take my help then, Zero? Will you let me help you?" I whispered gently.

He scoffs leaning away and taking a few steps away from me, "Your efforts will be wasted, Syrena, I'm doomed to become…one of _them."_ Zero snarls not bothering to look at me.

"You won't that is why I'm asking you to take my hand. I'm sure this has happened before and we can find a way to free you of your destiny, Zero, but only if you allow me to help you. If you accept the blood from Yuuki…you'll fall a lot faster then planned, Zero. Please, I do not wish for you to suffer anymore." I begged softly.

His eyes met mine and it was then that I saw all his struggles and felt him pain and fear, "Are you sure you'd help a disgrace like me? Am I really worth it just to ease the pain in your heart? I am not a charity case." He seethes.

I glared hotly at him, "I was raised to care for every person I come across, Zero, not treat them like charity cases. Do not mistake my kindness for anything else. I only wish to help you so you can finally smile…" I whispered fiddling with my fingers. Why was…why was I so intent on helping him…? Could I even help him…? My heart would not refuse me to take this back. I _would_ help Zero no matter what. I would trust my heart, like always, and get rid of his demons.

No matter how pointless, no matter the obstacles he faced…I would be his ally and help him overcome this. He would need my help if Maria Kurenai was transferring to this school. He would definitely need it. "Can I trust you?" Zero's question caught me off guard. The vulnerability in his voice was what took me by surprise and the way his eyes stared into mine were cautious.

"You're whole body tells you not too but your heart tells you another, right?" I whispered to him and his eyes narrow, "That is what I am feeling. My heart _needs_ to help you and I will. The fact that you're standing there considering to take my help when you loathe my race should answer your question." I murmur quietly.

Zero runs his hand over his face, "Will I have to stay away from Yuuki?"

I give him a bewildered look, "No, what the hell? You can be with her all you want, Zero, but you cannot drink her blood even if she offers you. It will only make you erode quicker. Do you understand?" I say firmly.

His eyes search mine as if looking for anything that he could make him reject my help and finally after a long pause he states, "Kaname will not be pleased."

I snort, "Trust me; I could care less what he thinks now. I'm going to give him a good earful when I catch him alone." I said quite angrily and felt my hands clench.

"What did he do?" Zero cautiously asked.

I met his lilac eyes and smiled darkly, "He broke a promise."


	4. Chapter 4

**_Hello, I know it's been some time since I last updated but here I am with another chapter! Also, I just took notice that the pool scene with Yagari was when he first arrived at the Academy but in my story, Yagari was already at the Academy when Syrena and her gang arrived. So, with that being said, I hope you enjoy the latest chapter! I do not own anything but my OC's!(:_**

* * *

Zero looked truly surprised to see such a dark expression on my face and I didn't blame him. I rarely showed my bad side but what Kaname did was truly stupid. I felt extreme annoyance towards my cousin and I would show this because he knew _exactly_ how I showed those who broke their promises to me. Before Zero could add his input, I heard footsteps heading towards us and I discreetly took a whiff of the air and almost growled; Yuuki. Damn that girl. She was seriously becoming a major irritation to me; like a baby fly that kept getting in your face no matter how many times you swat at it.

Zero must've heard the footsteps and looked towards the sound as I began to walk away, back towards the party but not before saying quietly towards Zero, "Remember what I said, Zero, no matter how tempting her blood is, fight against it. This is for your own good. Please, I only wish to help you but I can only help if you are not constantly drinking from that girl because the more you do, the more others will seek to punish you for it." My voice was started out in a low, gentle whisper but grew slightly with dislike and anger.

Zero stood where he was but held my eyes with slight confusion before he masked it and Yuuki's scent fully hit him. His body stiffened almost instantly and as I slowly melted into the shadows and masked my scent entirely, I lingered behind wanting to watch whether my words would fall on deaf ears or not. Yuuki ran right past me without even noticing it and I almost wanted to snort at her stupidity. How easily could I reach out and snap her neck and she wouldn't have even known what hit her. I shook my head as I watched her run up to Zero with a concerned look on her pretty little face. She held something in her hand and I narrowed my eyes and saw that it was a tiny, little black box.

"Zero…" Yuuki murmured quietly holding out the blood tablets at him, "Your blood tablets." She was looking at his frigid stance and suddenly, she got a sad look, "Senri said that…vampires that were once humans couldn't tolerate blood tablets," Zero stared at her darkly and I wanted to roll my eyes at her lateness, "I saw the way you were holding your throat and…" She was suddenly pressed up against Zero baring her neck to him. Zero was momentarily taken by surprise and I saw his eyes flash red.

Yuuki did have nice smelling blood but that was it. Her blood, at least to me, was _okay_ smelling and I honestly had a hard time wondering why everyone was tripping about her blood being so delicious smelling. I watched coldly as Zero's eyes flashed down to her bared neck. "I want to help you, Zero, I hate seeing you suffer—"

Zero shoved her away from him none too gently and hissed at her, "If you wanted to help, you'd know that your blood will only erode me faster into a Level E." Zero turned his back on her and quickly walked away into the cover of trees leaving the girl dazed and confused. Yuuki stood there for a few seconds holding a clenched hand to her heart and whispered, "That isn't true…it can't be. He's suffering even more if resists." Her head shot up and she ran after the lilac eyed vampire hunter.

I groaned silently and rubbed at my head, "This stupid girl is just asking for trouble." I moved swiftly and went after both the stupid girl and vampire hunter with silent advance. Zero hadn't gone far. He was standing with his back faced towards Yuuki as he held the stone barrier next to the pool very tightly. I could see the strong stone beginning to crack under his brute strength.

"Zero, please let me help you. You can't deny your thirst. You have to face it, Zero!" Yuuki wrapped her arms around his midsection. Her face firmly pressed into his back. I shook my head. Stupid girl really thought she was helping the poor man. I crossed my arms over my chest and leaned silently on the tree to my right as I watched the scene unfold.

Zero turned around and held her away from him, "No," Zero growled in a strained voice, "I don't _need_ your help, Yuuki. Now, stop trying to get me to drink your blood. This is already hard enough but don't make any harder for me." Zero looked at the crimson eyed girl with almost a pathetic, begging look.

His words fell on deaf ears as Yuuki grabbed his head and yanked it down to her neck. I stiffened instantly and huffed, "Freaking dumb shit."

I saw Zero hold onto Yuuki tightly and his breathing had gotten very deep, _strained._ He was panting slightly as he opened his mouth and dragged his tongue up her neck over her pulse. I clenched my jaw and felt hot fury pour through my veins and I gripped the tree trunk fiercely. The mature tree groaned under my intense grip. "Come on, Zero," I whispered silently, "Don't do this." Yuuki held onto Zero not allowing the vampire hunter any escape and Zero growled very lowly. Just as I was about to walk away knowing what crime was about to play out, I was taken by surprise when Zero gripped onto Yuuki and fell back into the pool.

I let out a relieved scoff and shook my head, "Good one, Zero." I murmured waiting for them to surface. I heard rustling from the area behind me. Alerted, I looked over my shoulder and peered sharply into the dark trees. Who was behind me? I didn't see or smell anyone. I blinked and felt my body go cold as I heard the sound of a gun going off. I whirled around with a racing heart knowing very well who was stupid and bold enough to shoot a gun so close to the Night Dorm. Toga Yagari stood over both Yuuki and Zero with his shotgun pointed right at the back of Zero's head. Both Disciplinary Committee members were in the pool but Zero was hunched over in pain with his back towards his former master.

I bit back a savage growl but held it back seeing that Yagari had only shot near Zero. It had grazed his shoulder but it must've caused Zero a lot of pain since Yagari had shot him with an Anti-Vampire weapon. "I never thought I'd be killing my dear student with this gun." Yagari commented gruffly with a smoke in his mouth.

"Curse me with your last breath and die, vampire." Yagari looked at Zero with deep hatred and disgust as if Zero had never been his best student at all.

Zero looked completely shocked and looked at his former master with shocked lilac eyes, "Master…?"

Zero grunted in pain and slumped over a confused Yuuki, "Zero!" Yuuki cried out in worry and shock.

I blinked and lazily watched with a tense posture. I felt the presence of my friends' right behind me. I hadn't heard them coming…I had been too observed in watching Yagari and Zero. I turned away from them and watched the three at the pool silently.

"Even If the bullet only whizzed by you, it must hurt like hell. A spell was put on that bullet to kill vampires." Yagari commented off-handedly looking at his former student with a pale blue eye that looked to be in disappointment, "Zero…even if you are hungering for blood…do you still have a reason to brace yourself for this?" Yagari questioned moving the gun to point it once again right at the back of Zero's head.

Yagari released another shot.

Pain erupted through my hand as I jerked the shotgun upwards. The Anti-Vampire weapon hissed and zapped at my hand with offense and fury. The bullet had been shot upwards into the sky and deadly silence consumed the pool area. Yagari glared at me with mild surprise and annoyance. My friends had my back instantly and took a protective stance beside and behind me. "Syrena…Chidoree." Yagari spoke in his deep, rough voice as his eye narrowed down at me, "What are you doing?"

Yagari jerked his gun out of my hands and I stared defiantly at the famous vampire hunter, "Making sure you didn't kill Zero. If you had been paying closer attention you would've seen that Zero had thrown himself and Yuuki into the pool so, he wouldn't drink from her," My angry pale pink eyes met his one pale blue one, "You would so easily give up on your dear student?" I hissed angrily.

Yagari watched me with a blank look, "What will he become is inevitable." He says harshly.

"I didn't know vampire hunters gave up so easily especially when it concerns one of their own." I spoke with disgust and a mocking undertone.

Yagari's expression hardened quickly but before he could snap at me, someone else did. "Ayyahhh! You took things _too_ far, Yagari!" Kaien yelled shrilly as he ran up to us with a panicked expression on his face, "This is _exactly_ why I hate vampire hunters!" He quickly threw Lily, Evan, Ambrose, and Raze an unapologetic look as he yanked Yagari's shotgun away from the one-eyed vampire hunter, "Put this thing away," He snapped at Yagari, "How much longer are you going to keep them in the cold water?"

Kaien went over to the pool edge and offered his hand to his two adopted children while I clenched my burning hand and felt Otto yank my hand towards him for closer inspection. "Otto." I frowned slightly but his harsh stare told me not to say anything. I huffed and watched as both Zero and Yuuki ignored Kaien's help and got out of the pool on their own.

"You are lucky," Alexander spoke up in dangerous, malicious tone, "That we do not rip your body apart for what you did to Syrena." I hadn't even realized that my vampire hunters had brandished their weapons defensively. They were looking at Yagari with deep malice and hatred.

Yagari clicked his tongue in annoyance not faltering under the hateful glares from my friends, "She shouldn't have acted so recklessly." He countered and instantly made my friends bristle.

"I was helping you from killing your student, Master Yagari. Unlike you, I have not given up on Zero." I spoke quietly as Otto leaned down and ran his tongue across the palm of my hand where my flesh had blistered nastily. I jerked slightly in surprise and I felt everyone staring with varying emotions on their faces. Yagari, despite looking grossed out, was watching with keen interest. Kaien was cooing over Otto and I again with dancing eyes. Yuuki was staring at Otto horrified and with a mad blush on her face. Zero…Zero's expression made me uncomfortable and had me wanting to pull my hand away from Otto's grasp. Zero's eyes were narrowed into furious silts and his hands were clenched and despite him being wounded, he looked ready to pounce on Otto.

Otto pulled away and watched intently as the blistering slowly began to melt away and any traces of the Anti-Vampire wound was now gone.

"You intend to help him, Syrena?" Yagari questioned roughly raising an eyebrow.

I nodded as I gently interlaced my fingers through Otto's, "Yes, I do and I advise you not to give up on your star pupil, Master Yagari." I spoke very softly but my eyes were burning with fierce determination as I looked at the vampire hunter.

Yagari didn't say anything nor did his face reveal what he was thinking but he gave a curt nod mumbling, "Do as you wish." I wasn't fooled and as Yagari whirled around to yank his gun away from Kaien and walk away I knew very well I had seen relief in his words and posture. He didn't have to kill the boy he once risked his life for and he was glad.

"We'll also take our leave," I murmured turning to Kaien who was fussing over Yuuki and Zero, "Have a good night, Headmaster and get Zero's wound taken cared of."

Not waiting for a reply, I had begun to walk back towards the Moon Dorm with Otto at my side. My friends were quick to put away their weapons and follow suit in quiet fury. The air cackled with humming electricity as my pale eyes darken with absolute _rage._ My muscles tensed and twitched as I swiftly broke out into a deadly run. My mind taking a dark turn as angry whispers taunted and demanded that I give punishment to a certain sad eyed Pureblood. My chest felt tight with raw emotion and I clenched my jaw as I stopped my run and walked gracefully into the clearing.

The students of the Night Class parted around me with grimaces and heads held down. Kaname stood on top of the porch with his shoulder resting against the pillar and his arms crossed his chest. His body was tense and his crimson eyes were watching me intently and his pale lips were pulled into a thin line. He said nothing as my friends remained a few feet away from me. Seiren stood at the bottom of the stairs facing me with an apathetic look in her eyes. Despite her body seeming relaxed and calm, her eyes told another story.

The air snapped with raw electricity as I stared at Kaname with unfiltered rage. The rumbling, inhumane growl that shook the air and tumbled past my lips was enough to make the Night Students retreat further back from me a few steps. The faces of Ichijo, Ruka, Aido, Shiki, and the others were guarded and sharp but I could tell they were extremely uneasy. They had a very good idea what was about to take place and everyone knew better then to get involved. Except for Seiren and I found myself scoffing with malice, "Seiren." I push the full force of my command into my voice and her blank eyes widen as she was hit full-force with my unbreakable order.

Her shoulders tensed greatly and her jaw clenched so tightly, I was sure she'd break her own damn jaw. Her feet took the unwilling vampire to where Ichijo and Ruka stood a few feet away from the porch. Seiren showed her obvious displeasure but her face changed when I spoke in a softer tone, "I do not wish to hurt you, Seiren."

The air was suffocating and I allowed the power I kept buried in my soul to expand savagely. My aura snapped around me making some of the vampires suck in a nervous breath and others hiss in fear. I stared at Kaname with a clear challenge and demanded silently he speak for his actions. Kaname looked displeased and regarded his words _very_ carefully, "An apology will quite obviously not mend the promise I have broken," His words were full of sadness and I felt my heart clench and the compassionate side of me was demanding to hear his reason out but the vengeful side of me was _boiling_ with raw rage, "I spoke without thinking, dear cousin, I simply was angry that Zero's moment of weakness brought Yuuki—"

Kaname was sent back violently and with a echoing roar, he slammed through the vintage couch and onto the stone of the wall. Shocked reactions cried out but I silenced them with a blazing, furious eyes. No one made any movements because if they did, I'd have to punish them. They were familiar with the laws that Purebloods held even within each other and Kaname had broken one tonight. It would _not_ go unpunished. My rage clawed at me viciously and my mind was drunk with countless of ways I could make Kaname _suffer._ I could so very easily snap the neck of that damned Yuuki Cross. I could so easily destroy everything he's ever built here at Cross Academy. It was all so _easy_ to take.

My hands clenched and I fought desperately to keep my vengeful demons at bay. Kaname grunted as he slowly stepped away from the crumbling wall. His party clothes were now disheveled and ripped in several places. His dark crimson eyes flashed with anger but he held it back knowing very well that reacting in anger would only entice my furious demons. Kaname disgustedly knew how I was and how to act when I was this enraged. His eyes closed for a moment as he tried to clam himself and when he reopened them they were that familiar miserable crimson color.

"Keep," My voice slithered ominously through all the students and made them incredibly tense with fear, "Yourself in check Kaname," My voice was a hushed, sinister whisper but I knew very well that everyone could easily hear me, "Because I am one nasty thought away from ripping that girl apart right in front of you." Kaname tensed angrily and his eyes gave clear warning that I was passing a line but he knew very well that even I did rip Yuuki apart that there was _nothing_ Kaname could do to stop me. I had every right to choose a punishment for his betrayal and anything I choose would be deemed fit.

A pregnant silence fell over the clearing. Kaname stared at me with his miserable eyes waiting patiently for my next move but the glare I was sending him was giving command to him to speak. Kaname spoke lowly, "My deepest regrets, Syrena, I acted recklessly. I did not mean to break my promise to you—"

" _But you did._ " I whispered angrily with hurt evident in my voice and my eyes flashed an angry red and then shifted into a predatory golden hue. Kaname stiffened greatly and took a step back with his hands held up in surrender.

"Syrena," His voice only _pissed_ me off even more, "Please, I beg you to calm yourself. I deserve any punishment fit for my betrayal but please do not loose your control." His voice was unnervingly calm but the almost frantic undertone gave way just how _seriously_ he had angered me truly. His eyes flickered around as I began to nimbly stride towards him with eyes solely on him. It was as if watching a helpless fawn being targeted by a lioness. That helpless feeling you felt knowing there was absolutely _nothing_ you could do to help the fawn because if you did, the lioness would unleash her fury onto you.

"Syrena."

Kaname went pale and kneeled onto the ground with a snarl of agony. Black smoke loomed over his hunched over form as I stood over my cousin. My golden eyes met his crimson, pained ones. The black smoke tightened and Kaname growled lowly as he closed in his eyes in agony and his hand went to his chest. The audience watched in fixed horror as their fearless Pureblood Prince suffered in agony.

"Next time," I murmured feeling my rage slowly begin to dissipate, "I won't be so merciful." I turned and walked down the steps with the my aura coming back to my tiny body and being locked away, "You are very fortunate that I love you dearly, Kaname," I stood right in front of Otto and peered over my shoulder at Kaname who was still suffering from my ominous black cloud, "Otherwise, I would've destroyed everything you've ever built for yourself here including Yuuki," I felt Kaname's eyes burning into mine, "Also be reminded that I am Princess Syrena Chidoree and I do _not_ take to traitors lightly especially those of my family. I will give you a second chance and you'd do well to cherish it."

The taunting black cloud that clung onto Kaname vanished with a taunting cackle and Kaname breathed in relieved but the pain was still plain on his face. My fading golden eyes locked onto Ichijo and a predatory smile touched my lips showing my extended teeth, "Happy Birthday, Takuma. I apologize for Kaname's foolishness. I will see that your gift be brought to your room directly tomorrow when you wake." My voice was wild and raw but it was soft and smooth at the same time. The clashing of two different sides of my soul battling inside my tiny body.

For a moment, I feared I had disrupted the roots my friends and I have laid here within Kaname's followers but when Takuma gave a small, gentle smile…my fear turned into relief. Takuma gave a brief bow, "Thank you, Syrena-sama. I will surely enjoy whatever it is." Takuma spoke in a low, happy voice.

I nodded happily and smiled a bit more sincerely, "I bid you all a good night and I apologize again but this time if I had frightened or angered any of you. I hope you will understand the severity of what Kaname has done and that I only acted accordingly." With a small bow, I turned to face Otto who gently wrapped his arm around my small waist and brought me into his side. He buried his face into my fair taking in a deep breath of my scent to assure him that I was fine and I wouldn't rage out and do something insane. My friends looked relieved that things had not turned out as nastily as they had originally thought and to be honest, so was I.

As we walked back towards our dorm with eagerness and haste I found myself lost in my thoughts. Kaname's betrayal stung and hurt greatly. How was he able to so easily break our promise? I thought he cared about me but I suppose it wasn't as I thought. Yuuki Cross was his mate…and someone's mate would _always_ come first. It was for that reason that I found myself not being able to fully punish Kaname the way my monsters so desperately wanted too. I felt a familiar pain settle in my chest and I sighed silently as I looked up at the fading moon. The varying emotions that lingered in my body made me extremely weary and add the events from earlier with Yagari and Yuuki and then the Level E's. Today would certainly be claimed as one of the shittiest days I've had in a very lone time and all I wanted was to crawl into bed and fall in oblivion. I had already decided that class was not on the schedule for tomorrow. I did not want to see Kaname at all tomorrow.

As we reached the house, I was wrapped in a group hug suddenly and I couldn't help but to laugh softly. Despite the tiring events that have taken place I could always be sure that my friends would always be by my side supporting and cheering me on. They would always be there for me if I were to fall. Elise kissed my forehead while Lily tightly hugged me as if her life depended on it. Alexander had to pry his little giggly mate off of me and I smiled gently seeing them interact. I took my leave bidding my friends a good night and headed up to my room eager to escape and fall asleep.

An hour later and I was restlessly tossing and turning. I was sure everyone could hear my constant movement despite most of the house being asleep already. I huffed and rubbed at my tired eyes cursing everything from the ground up to the sky. My thoughts were plagued by so many things I couldn't seem to calm my mind long enough to fall asleep. Just then, I heard someone opening my door and I sighed with relief. "You came." I murmured appreciatively as Otto moved swiftly towards me in nothing but his boxers.

Otto, since kids, would always come to my aid whenever I couldn't go to sleep and more so after a stressful day. Whenever a particular day was nasty, the whole gang would pour into my room and we would all fall asleep together in varying places. Tonight thought I was glad it was just Otto.

Otto scoffed sleepily, "I always do." His voice was thicker.

Otto breezily slide under the warm covers and reached out to wrap a thick arm around my small form and brought me comfortingly into his chest. The sound of his heart beating brought me great comfort and I found the whispers and voices in my mind cease. I sighed in relief and whisper into his chest, "Thank you."

His chest shook silently with a chuckle, "I could practically hear the voices in your head from my room." He teases as he makes sure I was wrapped properly with the blanket before placing an affectionate kiss on my forehead as I giggled, "Go to sleep, Syrena." His voice was quiet and commanding and I found myself lulled into oblivion by the beating lullaby that was his heart and assured by his familiar warmth.


	5. Chapter 5

**_So, I am sorry for kinda...neglecting this story. I've been super busy and I kinda got writer's block on this chapter because I wasn't sure how I wanted to proceed and eventually I just gave up and just came up with this chapter. Anyway, sorry for errors of any type, OOC, and or errr anything else._**

 ** _I do not own anything. I just own my OC's :D!_**

* * *

The morning that followed was quite lonesome and quiet. Unable to sleep, I had wondered off to roam the campus. I should've been sleeping but sleep was evading me this morning. So, here I was quietly walking around the stables watching the Day Students horseback riding. I spotted Yuuki some distance off speaking to a girl with short, light brown hair. Yuuki, somehow, must've sensed my staring or my presence because her doe eyes glanced towards my direction and our eyes locked. Her dark eyes widened as if surprised to see me and she nervously glanced away. I couldn't help the smirk that took place on my lips.

Good, she should be afraid of me.

Pleased by her reaction I slowly turned around and slipped into the stable and momentarily surprised when I saw only one white mare left inside. I blinked as the mare's icy brown eyes met mine. I relaxed and moved gracefully towards the mare. She was pure mustang. No wonder why they kept her inside the stables alone. She was probably too dangerous or aggressive to allow the Students go near her or ride her. The mare snorted eying me warily and I smiled gently as I held a sugar cube in the middle of my palm, "I bring a peace offering." I whispered gently to her with a sly look.

The mare eyed me for a moment as if deciding before reaching over and taking the sugar cube from my palm. I brightly smiled feeling her fuzzy lips on my soft palm and giggled quietly as I stepped closer and stroked her muzzle, "You are a beautiful one, aren't you?" I cooed and she replied almost cockily and I couldn't help but to laugh softly. I glanced around until I saw a brush a few feet away and went over to grab it and slipped into her stable. Her eyes brightened when she caught the sight of the brush and nickered happily turning to the side so I could begin brushing her coat.

For a while, I brushed her coat happy for the distraction. I didn't quite know her name. I would ask later but for now, I would brush her. I was humming gently as the mate happily munched away on her oats. I was making a mental note to come here more frequently if I ever needed to get away from the drama I was currently facing. I gave a quiet sigh as I moved onto her mane. She nickered softly and I smiled softly, "That feel good, girl?" I asked gently as she snorted quietly in agreement.

"I'm glad." I replied as I began to hum again.

My thoughts wondered towards the previous events from last night and I repressed a heavy sigh. Maybe it wasn't a good idea when my father sent me instead of one of my older brothers. I was sure they could do this mission better then I could. I chewed on the inside of cheek. I wanted to go to class tonight but I knew it would be better if I didn't attend. It would only result in disaster. My mind briefly wondered towards my miserable cousin. How was Kaname faring? Did he feel his betrayal as deeply as I did? Did he not care of the damage he caused to our bond? Despite vampires being lonely creatures…when they stayed in a coven long enough the ties grow and eventually vampires grow dependant on those bonds. I knew the bond between Kaname and I was very strong but last night I felt it weaken.

Did he feel it too?

Or did he simply not care as long as he got what he so desperately wanted?

A huff passed through my lips. I wasn't here to coddle Kaname, damn it. I was here to ease the alliance between the vampires and vampire hunters. I had a mission that I had to focus on and I couldn't afford to be deterred from that fact. I shook my head trying to get rid of all the stress that was being pushed into my body and focused back onto what I was doing. I wasn't aware of the pair of lilac eyes watching me until the white mare snorted happily at the new arrival. He was standing in the stall next to the mares and was stroking her muzzle but his eyes were intently on me.

"Oh, hello." I blinked surprised to see him in here.

Zero frowned at me as he looked at me intently as if perplexed by my appearance here, "Shouldn't you be sleeping?" He asked in a gruff tone. His face set into an indifferent expression but his eyes spoke another story.

I turned my attention back on brushing the mare's mane and smiled softly, "Yes, I should but sleep was evading me so I went out for a stroll and ended up here." I told him truthfully and mused darkly, "Did Yuuki inform you of my presence here?"

Zero's eyes darkened slightly but he shook his head, "No, I felt your presence even before you got here." He dryly stated.

I hummed in approval before asking, "Do you know her name?"

His eyes shifted over the mare and nodded as he responded in a low voice, "Her name is White Lily."

"White Lily," I tried the name on my tongue and the mare nickered in response, "Hmm, I suppose it suits her." I shrugged as I continued to brush her, "And what of you? Shouldn't you be out there with the rest of your class?" I asked with a small teasing smile.

There was a peaceful atmosphere surrounding us as if we were in our own bubble and nothing else mattered. Again, the loneliness in my soul was gone and once again the whispers of hope stormed into my mind. Could Zero…be….?

"I tend not to care about this class. Most of the horses don't like me because they can sense what I am all except White Lily. For some reason, she only likes me and now you I suppose. Maybe she's stupid and only cares for monsters that could hurt her." Zero said bitterly and White Lily upon hearing the insult snorted in his face angrily.

Zero smirked ever so slightly and stroked her muzzle, "I was only kidding, White Lily." He told her.

White Lily eyed him as if deciding whether or not to bite him but chose not too as Zero handed her a sugar cube. I smiled gently and giggled gaining Zero's attention, "Maybe she knows that we are monsters but instead of hating us she loves us for who we are and shows us that love is possible for everyone monster or not." I spoke gently as I put the brush away feeling Zero's intense lilac eyes burning a hole in the side of my head as I turned my back to him and added gently, "Perhaps she can feel our hatred for what we are and is trying to show us differently." I looked over my shoulder and gave Zero a fond smile.

Zero was scowling at me, "Or maybe because she knows we have sugar cubes and is using us." He adds dryly.

I couldn't help but to laugh, "Maybe so!" I said brightly.

Zero stared at me with an intense expression again and I blinked at him and grinned, "You know I know I'm stunning but please, take a picture it'll last longer." I boldly stated.

Zero scowled at me again, "I saw what you did to Kaname last night." He spoke up darkly. His eyes holding mine captive and felt the air leave my body. What? He saw? How did I not feel his presence? How did he even manage to break away from the Headmaster and Yuuki so quickly? I blinked obviously taken back.

His eyes were pleased from the reaction he got and added, "He broke a promise…a promise that involves me." His eyes were burning into mine and I resisted the urge to gasp at how his lilac eyes were turning into liquid. His face was set into a curious but hard expression.

I quickly composed myself as I sighed gently and ran a hand through my short hair, "And you wish to know…?"

Zero narrowed his eyes, "What did he promise you?" His jaw was clenched and his body was stiff.

I grinned wickedly catching him a bit off guard, "I made him promise to leave you alone, Zero. I made him promise me that he wouldn't cause you anymore suffering and _he broke that promise last night,"_ My voice was filled with malice and anger and it caught him off guard completely, "In return I made him suffer just like he made you suffer. That black smoke? It's one of my powers I was born with. It causes suffering beyond belief both mentally and physically. I should've punished him further," I frowned at him, "I should've but I'm too soft-hearted sometimes it's a burden." I complained rubbing my temples.

Zero was now standing in front of me with this almost angry look in his eyes. White Lily gave out a startled snort but ignored us, "Why would you force him to make a promise like that?" He seethed as I backed up but he followed and I was pinned to a post. His body now standing very close we were almost touching. His eyes were flaring with anger.

I ignored the erratic beating of my heart and replied coldly, "Did I not explain last night clearly enough? I don't take well to others suffering. What Kaname is doing is cruel and I can't stand that. I made him promise because I don't want anyone to suffer anymore." I told him strongly.

His hands slammed between the sides of my head. The post gave a groan of protest and I flinched a bit startled by the sudden movement. His face was now extremely close I could feel his angry breath on my lips. A snarl was on his face, "You can't save _everyone,_ Syrena." His voice was a harsh whisper.

I stared at him softly and gave a tender smile, "No, I can't but I will try too." I told him determinedly.

I was rewarded with a growl and suddenly he was pacing angrily. "Stop doing _that!"_ He snapped angrily looking torn between anger and disgust. I stared at him with understanding. He wasn't used to people caring about him so openly…was he? It made my heart clench. He must've seen the expression on my face because he was pressed up against me with fury brewing in his eyes. "How can you possibly go to such lengths so save a disgrace like me? How can you look at me like I'm not a _fucking_ monster!" He snarled savagely as his eyes were slowly turning blood red and his elongated canines were peeking out.

White Lily was watching us with keen interest but her eyes were mostly on Zero almost waiting for him to give her reason to attack him. I looked back to Zero, or more like, looked up at him with a soft expression. "Because you aren't a monster—"

"You don't know a thing about me, damn it!" He snapped angrily, "You don't know shit!"

I gave him a dry look, "I'm pretty sure no one knows because you keep pushing everyone away. I'm trying to help you and you're trying to find an excuse not to trust me, Zero." I told him seriously with a disapproving look.

He growled as I heard the post groan in protest again, "You're a _fucking_ vampire. I have no reason to trust a blood sucker like you!" Ouch, he was hitting me below the belt wasn't he?

I blinked at him and snarled baring my fangs, "Which is why you can't even trust yourself, isn't?" I growled back.

His eyes narrowed, "I could kill you. I could do it and I wouldn't even care!" He threatened angrily but I could see the desperation behind his anger.

I sighed, "Then by all means, kill me." I taunted and I felt his hand clenched around my throat. White Lily neighed angrily and threatened to charge at Zero but I held out my hand halting her because despite his hand being wrapped around my neck there was no pressure at all.

Our eyes were steadily locked onto one another, "We might be portrayed as monsters but we are far from actually being monsters," I told him fiercely, "You grew up being brainwashed into thinking all vampires are bad but how can you justify the act of one vampire and blame the rest of our race for that vampire's act of violence?" I snapped at him pulling him closer so our faces were mere inches away, "Look me in the fucking eye and tell me that I'm monster, Zero then maybe I'll believe the bullshit you're saying." I hissed.

Zero gave an anguished snarl and pushed away from me snapping, "You know I can't!" His panicked eyes met mine, "Why are you doing this? What can you possibly achieve by helping me?" He demanded in an almost defeated voice.

I leaned away from the post and walked up to him ignoring the way my heart started to beat like crazy and gently took hold of his face. His first reaction was to jerk away but I kept a firm grip and smiled up at him as I gently rubbed my fingertips into his temple murmuring gently in response to his question, "Your happiness."

He exhaled and slumped into my touch with his eyes closing in sheer defeat as he coldly whispered, "You won't be able to save me, Syrena…I'm far from saving."

His forehead was resting against my shoulder and I felt my heart clench painfully. Is this how he honestly thought of himself? That he was beyond saving? That he was a monster doomed for to be executed when he reached the lowest point of his insanity? I felt my throat constrict and my chest too. I gently lifted his head so I could look at him.

His expression was one of defeat and hopelessness and I felt a familiar sting in my eyes as I continued to gaze at him. I was surprised he was letting me see this side of him but I knew why and I also knew why I was so determined to help Zero. My heart swelled and I felt a tear roll down my cheek as I whispered in the quietest voice I could, "I won't let you fall, Zero."

Zero…

Kiryuu…

….my mate.

 **_break_**

The realization that Zero Kiryuu was my mate would definitely cause a stir in our plans. I was scared…Zero Kiryuu…loathed our existence…he even loathed his own…how would he ever be able to love a creature he so desperately hated? How would he be able to throw away everything he's ever been taught and love a creature he was taught to kill and despise? I let a sigh escape my lips as I buried my head into my pillow. This mission just got a lot more complicated and I hadn't been here for more then three days.

How would Kaname react…? What would my sad-eyed cousin say? Would he hate me when he finds out that the vampire hunter was my mate? Would he shun me away? Grief gripped my heart and I sighed again sadly into my pillow. I could hear my friends downstairs getting ready for class. I couldn't keep this away from my friends…no, they deserved to know. I wouldn't be able to do this on my own…I needed their advice… _their help._ Slowly, I got up from my warm and comfortable position from my bed. I had been locked up in my room since I had returned from the stables and now it was late in the evening. Quietly I shuffled towards the door and made my way towards the main living room. Ambrose and Evan were playing a game of liars dice before class while Raze and Lily were sparring in the corner and laughing. Elise was reading a magazine. Alexander was watching the sparring between the vampire hunters with sharp eyes. Otto was twirling a dagger in between his fingers.

Otto was the first to hear my almost silent footsteps and glanced up letting the sharp blade drop into his lap, "Syrena." He said in surprise.

The others stopped what they were doing and turned their attention onto me. Their expressions were unsure when they noticed the deadly serious expression on my face as I descended down the stairs. "What's wrong, darling?" Elise asked softly with her wicked eyes filled with concern.

I heaved a heavy sigh as I took a seat beside Elise and her hand immediately went out to grab mine gently. There was silence. "Syrena…" Lily whispered sounding frightened.

I buried my face into my hands and whispered, "I found my mate."

Silence.

"W-WHAT?" Otto roared jumping up with wide eyes.

"Who?!" Elise and Lily gasped in unison.

"Holy purple balls." Evan's jaw dropped.

"I'll kill him if he hurts you." Alexander snarled.

"Shut up!" Raze snapped effectively silencing the other five, "Syrena, who is he?" Raze was looking at me seriously with his dark eyes. I looked up at him and I knew he must've figured it out way before I even did. I clenched my jaw and ran a hand down my face as I answered quietly.

"Zero Kiryuu."

Raze nodded as he leaned back into the couch, "I figured as much." He muttered lowly.

"How?" Otto demanded.

"Oh my.." Lily whispered throwing a glance at Alexander who was staring at me intently.

I sighed quietly, "Earlier in the morning I went to the stables…Zero found me there…we were talking…he lost his control…I lost mine for a moment…then he just…broke down saying he wasn't worth saving and I couldn't…and it…it just clicked." I explained rubbing my temples and continued on, "How will this work? What I am…what he was taught to do…what he's turning into…he loathes vampires…himself even…how will he be able to love me if he cannot love himself? How can he love me when he hates the idea of what we are?" I cried hopelessly letting all of my frustration show.

Elise was quick to wrap her arms around me and bring me into her side cooing soft reassurances.

"The bond is too strong to ignore," Alexander spoke up in a hushed tone, "Even with Zero's situation he will feel the bond building between you two…the bond is impossible to resist, Syrena." Alexander reached out to gently hold my hands and I looked into his icy eyes, "Give it time. The bond is already starting and I'm sure he feels it but he's probably unsure what it is. Just give it time, okay? Don't freak out. Zero might not love himself but he will love you, Syrena. There's not a single person in this world that hasn't fallen in love with you." Alexander gave a small smile.

I sniffled and nodded wiping at my tears, "I'm just scared…" I admitted.

To admit…my fears….must have surprised them. I hardly ever spoke about my emotions let alone fear. I was their leader…I wasn't meant to be scared but every once in a while I was…and I wasn't ashamed to tell them that I was indeed scared. "You're not alone, Syrena." Otto spoke up with a determined look in his brooding eyes, "You have us."

"And we'll help you achieve your happiness with Zero." Lily smiled brightly.

Elise nodded and said gently, "No matter the cost we will help you, Syrena."

Evan grinned, "Who cares what Zero is or what he's done. There a reason why he was chosen to be your mate, Syrena. We will be by your side through this." His eyes were shining with genuine happiness.

Raze added, "We just have to have a bit of patience when it comes to Zero acknowledging the bond is all." Raze shrugged with a small grin.

Ambrose snorted, "If not then I will gladly make him jealous until he does!" He smirks causing all of us to laugh at the idea. My stomach was a flurry of butterflies. Zero…jealous? I couldn't picture it at all but it was something I definitely wanted to see.

I smiled at my friends lovingly, "I love you guys." I said with as much emotion as I could muster.

They all grinned or smiled and replied back with just as much emotion. Soon, I was seeing them off as they headed to class. I smiled gently as I watched them walk towards the gate. I could already see the faint figures of Zero and Yuuki waiting at the gate. It seemed as if we were already attracting the attention of the Day Students. I couldn't help but to snort. Humans were so interesting to watch.

I sighed gently to myself as I closed the doors and headed upstairs feeling the urge to paint so, I did just that and for a moment, I forgot about everything else that was heading our way. I forgot about Kaname…Yuuki…Maria Kurenai…Shizuka Hio but…just for a moment until I reached my room and noticed the raven outside my windows staring right at me.

I stared blankly at the raven as a terrible feeling hit my stomach.

I wouldn't lose Zero…

 _I wouldn't._

* * *

 ** _Okay, so, I don't want this to be a super slow burn but I'm not going to hook them up immediately! We're only, like, five chapters into the story haha. I just needed to get the ball rolling before..._** **that woman _...came into the picture. I'm actually kinda excited for when Maria comes to Cross Academy! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I will see you on the next update!_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_I apologize for the wait for this chapter but here you go! I do apologize, again, in advance for any errors. I typed this up within three hours before I had to go to work. I hope you will enjoy this chapter. I hope it's not too dramatic._**

 ** _I do not own anything but my OC's!_**

* * *

"Headmaster?"

I peeked into his office that same evening. Headmaster Cross was at his desk scribbling away on paperwork. His light brown eyes met mine and instantly a smile bloomed on the man's face. "Kyahhh! Syrena~~!" Cross beamed instantly forgetting his paperwork and beckoning me inside. I stepped inside and shut the door before heading over to his desk with a light smile.

"What brings you here, my dear? Are you and your adorable friends enjoying life here?" Cross asked dreamily.

I knew nothing got passed Cross. Despite his…odd personality…he was still a famous vampire hunter with the sharpest senses in this world. Why he chose to play so coy was beyond me. I gave a strained smile, "We are. We've ordered some furniture from the States and it is bringing shipped over. It should arrive within a few days. I just wanted to inform you." I replied sitting on the arm of one of his chairs seated in front of his desk.

Cross grinned goofily, "I shall keep my eye out for it! I am glad you all are enjoying yourselves…I know there were complications last night between you and Kaname but I know you two will work things out. As you might not believe…you are very precious to Kaname, Syrena. He adores you very much."

My smile faltered and my eyes turned into ice, "I highly doubt that. Last night's _complications_ have proven that." I hadn't intended for my voice to come out as harsh but it did and Cross took noticed.

His eyes flashed with curiosity but he masked it away easily and gave a small smile, "If Kaname is in the wrong, which I am sure he is, then he will do his best to try to gain your forgiveness. He has lost too much in his life to lose you as well. Just give him some patience. We all know how Kaname can be," Cross spoke wisely and sighed after a moment, "But I am sure that is not why you are here, is it?"

I nodded stiffly getting back into business, "I wish to speak about Zero Kiryuu."

Surprise was written on Cross's face, "Zero?" A small gleam of protectiveness was lit in his usually cheerful eyes.

I nodded picking at my nails, "I wish to aid him," I knew I had taken Cross by surprise again as his mouth dropped down, "He incident is not the first that has happened I am sure. I believe there might be a…substance replacement for the blood he so desperately craves. It isn't a cure by any means but it should ease his thirst and halt his downward spiral into a Level E." I explained as I looked up at Headmaster Cross with dead serious eyes.

His face was no longer consumed with shock and its place was a deadly calm expression, "Is that so?" He knew I saw the small relief and hope in his suddenly sharp eyes.

I nodded stiffly moving towards the window, "I have spoken to my father and my brother Ayden," Out of the five brothers I had, Ayden was the science nerd out of all of us, "I requested their aid and told them to look into Zero's incident and find something similar. I know my father had heard of something similar happening to another human so, he is currently looking into those reports. Ayden is extremely intelligent is working to find the substance replacement I was speaking off." I warily watched Yuuki who was running towards the School building.

My eyes narrowed wondering why the foolish girl was heading there. Was she after Kaname? To speak with him about last night?

"Why would you go that far to help Zero?" The Headmaster's question caught me off guard.

I looked over my shoulder at him, "You should not be surprised, Kaien." I answered quietly turning around so I was leaning against the window with arms crossed, "Do you believe I have ill-intentions towards your adopted son?" I questioned with a serious gaze.

Kaien briefly smiled and shook his head, "Forgive me if I stepped out of bounds, Syrena, I just…I am rather fond of him. What has happened to him and what will happened gives me great strife…I would've thought Kaname would've been against this."

Anger burned through my veins and a snarl curled on my lips, "And why should I care if he is against this or not? He is _not_ my maker. I can do whatever I please without a care if he agrees or not!" I hissed venomously.

Kaien had watched my reaction, calmly. His hands were folded neatly on top of his desk before he answered, "So, that is the _complication_ that happened last night. It was over Zero." Kaien caught on quickly.

I clenched my jaw and looked away from Kaien's smiling face, "Yes, Zero had suffered a lot. Kaname was only adding more onto the poor boy. I made Kaname promise to leave Zero alone and he broke that promise." Both fury and grief consumed my heart. It was difficult to act like Zero was nothing to me when in fact, he was not; the fact that Zero was my soul mate only complicated things further more.

Enlightenment crossed Kaien's face, "Ah, I see. Is that the reason why you did not attend class tonight?"

I gave a soft chuckle and nodded, "If I see Kaname…my rage might come back. I almost lost control last night." I admitted sheepishly.

"It was that bad…" Kaien stated with a small head shake, "I assume, Zero saw this?"

I nodded, "We spoke briefly at the stables earlier this morning about it."

Kaien had this strange knowing look that crossed his face before it was wiped away by a smile, "You wish to speak to him?"

I tried my best to remain completely calm and not blush, "Yes, I am afraid I cannot find him anywhere. Did he not attend classes today?" I asked curiously.

Kaien nodded, "Yes, he decided it was best to stay away from the Day Class. I believe his thirst is scaring him. He believes he will do someone harm." A sad look came over Kaien…the same sadness struck my heart. I didn't want Zero to suffer…even if Zero did not acknowledge our bond or rejected our bond…I still wanted him to be free of these demons that plagued him.

I cleared my throat, "I want to tell him some good news. It might not…relieve him of his fears but I believe it's worth a shot." I told Kaien fiercely.

Kaien nodded with a small, hopeful smile before answering, "He's in my guest room in my living area." I thanked Kaien and went towards the door before his voice stopped me, "What will you do when Maria Kurenai arrives?"

I paused as I placed my hand on the door knob, "What will need to do be done if she breaks my warning." My eyes flashed their golden hue before returning to normal and the rage the rushed through my veins reminded me yet again on how complicated things were going to get, "If need be, I'll end her sickly life." I left without another word and headed towards Kaien's private living area. I was aware of someone watching me from a distance. I momentarily stopped and glanced behind me. In the distance, I saw Kaname leaning against the window of our classroom. His sad, crimson eyes solely on me.

I stared back at him and flashed my golden eyes at him giving him a clear warning before continuing into Kaien's private home. Not bothering to look around, I followed my senses towards the only other presence in the beautiful home. I came to a halt in front of a thick, wooden door. I heard shuffling from inside and I had no doubt Zero knew I was here.

He was standing in front of the door, waiting. "Are you going to open this bloody door or am I going to have to knock?" I asked with an amused voice when a few seconds had passed.

There was another brief pause, before the door creaked open. Zero's lilac eyes met mine and I felt a sudden rush of relief sweep through me. I tried to ignore them gave him a small smile, "Hiding?" I teased quietly.

His eyes narrowed with annoyance, "What are you doing here, Syrena?" I was pleasantly surprised when I saw no negative emotions in his eyes; No hate, no anger, no disgust towards me.

I rocked back on my heels with a grin, "I was trying to find you so, we can talk. I think I have some good news for you." I murmured gently.

Zero's eyes hardened, "Good news? I doubt anything you say will be good news." He suddenly snaps harshly. Then it was suddenly all back. The anger, the grief, the disgust.

I didn't mean to, but I flinched and I felt my heart briefly clench in grief. Something must've made him realize just how harsh his words must've been because his face quickly softened and a small look of guilt was in his hard, lilac eyes but he said nothing. I felt wounded, definitely, and a part of me was reminded on just how far away Zero was from me. A sudden urge to bawl my eyes out ate away at me. Perhaps, this was a bad idea. I should give him space…the bond he must be feeling must be confusing him.

I nodded stiffly replacing my hurt away quickly and composing myself, "I am sorry to have bothered you." I spoke quietly trying to stay strong. It was hard…it was hard looking at the man who you were meant to spend the rest of your life with and see him…see him suffering. To be reminded on just how far away you were to him…really stung at my heart. I knew this wouldn't be easy but perhaps, I was wrong. This was beyond anything I had expected. It was harder to do this person. I had foolishly thought I would be able to stand so close to Zero and he'd allow me. He still hated our existence… _my_ existence.

I turned around and began to make my way out of the home. A small part of me wished and hoped that Zero would come after me…but the further I went…the more I realized how stupid I was to wish for such a thing. Tears gathered at the corner of my eyes as I moved further away from Headmaster's private living area. I felt like my heart was just stomped on. A part of me wanted to tell Zero…but what good would that do? It would probably freak him out or anger him.

Suddenly, arms were being enclosed around my waist and I was pulled into a solid chest. I blinked back the tears and looked up to see Otto's worried face. I swallowed thickly and buried my face into his chest and cried silently. Otto held me gently without a single word but in his silence…it spoke a thousand words. I clenched his shirt tightly wishing things wouldn't have been so complicated. A small voice…a small, nasty voice spat at Zero. Demanding and wondering why were fated to such a disgrace. Another voice cooed and reassured me that things would come to terms soon…all I needed was patience.

I always had been desperate for love…and now, that I was faced with my soul mate hating our existence…proved to crush my heart altogether. How strong would I have to be to face this? How much longer would I have to go through this? If this pain would be present every time I even looked at Zero…I don't know how I would continue to go on. It hadn't even been a full day since I found out Zero Kiryuu was my soul mate but Gods, it was proving to be the most difficult thing in the world.

"I'm sorry." I whispered brokenly.

I felt Otto shake his head, "You have nothing to be sorry about, Syrena." He whispered kissing the top of my head and it briefly soothed my pain, "We underestimated how hard this would be for you…but we won't make that mistake again." Otto assured in a determined voice.

Otto settled us against a tree. I was rested in between his legs and his arms were protectively wrapped around me. I sniffed and wiped away my tears mumbling, "I was stupid to think things would've changed."

Otto sighed, "Don't say that," He rumbled tightening his arms around me, "Zero…is a wildcard. We don't know anything about him other then what everyone else knows. We underestimated the bond…but we can only strengthen it and try to coax a reaction from him." Otto was right. You couldn't lead a horse to water if it didn't want too…you had to coax the horse to the water. Right now, the bond was barely building itself up…we only had to liven it up in order to receive a reaction from Zero.

"Did you follow me?" I demanded with a frown. He was supposed to be in class.

Otto grinned handsomely, "Maybe."

I gave him a dry look, "You were supposed to be in class." I scolded.

He snorts, "Like we learned anything bloody useful." Otto states snottily before grumbling, "That Yuuki Cross was standing outside the classroom when I left. She asked me if I knew where Zero was and I told her to bugger off. I believe I pissed off Kaname but I couldn't give a shit. I just knew I had to find you." Otto shrugs and runs his fingers through my short hair.

I smiled. He knew I loved when he played with my hair. I leaned my head against his chest and he continued to play with my hair. We slipped into a comfortable silence afterward and no one spoke a word but it was all that was needed between us. I knew I could always count on Otto the most. He, somehow, knew when I needed him the most. His presence never failed to sooth my problems away. A small part of me wondered why Otto couldn't have been my soul mate….

I shook the thought away.

I couldn't think like that. It was wrong. It wasn't fair to Zero. I couldn't give up so soon. No, I had to be the strong Princess I was raised to be. I wouldn't let this come in between our mission.

There a rustle from nearby and Otto ceased playing with my hair and lazily looked up into the darkness, "Is there a reason why you're spying on us, Kiryuu?" Otto's voice was low and cold. My heart jolted suddenly.

I glanced into the direction where Otto was staring and Zero stepped out from the shadows with a hard look in his eyes, "I was looking for her." He jerked his chin towards me. His posture was completely stiff and his eyes were glued hatefully on Otto who tightened his arms around me. It didn't go unnoticed by Zero either. Otto was putting his plan in motion. Coaxing a reaction from the vampire hunter.

Otto mused darkly, "Why is that?"

Zero glared at my best friend, "That's between me and her, bloodsucker." Zero snarled.

Otto scoffed, "Why should I trust you? What reason should I have to leave her alone with the likes of _you_? For all I know, you could try to kill her the moment I turn my back." Otto snarled back as I got up on my feet, Otto followed suit. Zero's face hardened with venom. His eyes flashed with an emotion I couldn't place.

"I wouldn't hurt her," Zero snapped, "You on the other hand…" Zero trailed off with a challenging hiss and eyes narrowed.

Otto bared his fangs, "Is that a challenge?"

"Enough," I stepped in with a sudden eye roll, "What do you want, Zero?" I asked the vampire hunter without much emotion.

Zero's eyes dragged away from Otto's and onto mine, "The good news…you tried telling me and I snapped at you…"The vampire hunter suddenly looked embarrassed and nervous, "I just…wanted to know what you had wanted to tell me."

I tried to ignore the happiness in my heart, "I doubt it'll be anything good." I said coldly.

His eyes flashed with guilt before he dragged out a long sigh, "I didn't mean to snap at you, Syrena, I know you're only trying to help me." He looks away from my eyes and towards the ground. He was rubbing the back of his neck.

Otto scoffed muttering, "You don't deserve her help."

Zero's angry eyes snapped to Otto and he snarled, "You don't deserve _her,_ leech."

A certain wickedness crossed into Otto's eyes, "And _you_ do?" Otto mocked. I blushed but thankfully both boys were too busy glaring at each other to notice.

Zero made no comment and turned his attention back on me, "Please?"

I sighed quietly, "I've asked my father to dig into an incident that happened some time ago. A human was bitten by a pureblood vampire and there were reports that she didn't turn into a mindless beast," Zero's eyes widened slightly, "I asked my father to see if he could obtain these reports and look into the matter further. Meanwhile, my older brother who's the science nerd of our family is trying to create a substance replacement that will quench your thirst and halt your downward spiral," I couldn't help but to smile, god, I didn't want to smile at him, I was trying to keep my distance but it was hard. All I wanted to do was smile at Zero and assure him that I would take all his hidden pain, "It's not much, like you said, it probably wasn't something you wanted to hear…but I thought…it would give you some hope." My voice trailed off in a low mutter obviously a bit hurt from his earlier comment.

Zero was quiet and I could see that he was struggling with the idea of a substance replacement but I could see the very small gleam of hope in the back of his eyes. It was a long shot but it could very well be worth it if it did work. I knew Ayden wouldn't give up on making a substance replacement especially when I had asked.

"Come on, Syrena," Otto spoke up wrapping his arm around my waist and snapping Zero out of his daze, "We have to get back to our dorm. You're on dinner duty, remember?" I smiled up at Otto at the reminder and I didn't miss the way Zero glared at the arm that was curled around my waist.

A sudden thought came to me and I looked at Zero curiously, "Zero?"

His eyes hastily met mine, "What?" He muttered.

"Would you like to join us for dinner?" I asked innocently. I knew it was a long shot but hey, you never know.

Zero's face twisted with disgust, "Hell, no." He growled.

Otto glared at Zero angrily, "You have a lot of balls denying Syrena." Otto snapped at the lilac-eyed hunter.

I chuckled lightly catching their attention, "Well, the offer will stand if you do wish to join us, Zero. I'm sure we'll all be happy to have you." I murmured quietly turning around and gently intertwining my fingers with Otto's and began to walk away from a stunned Zero. Otto, who was smirking, followed. Once we were a hefty distance away I spoke up.

"You really know how to push his buttons," I found myself murmuring to Otto, "I thought he was going to rip your arm off."

Otto laughed, "The bond is there, Syrena, it's a lot stronger then I thought but like I said earlier, we just need to coax a reaction from him. I am positive that he wants to kill me for being so touchy with you." His voice was full of mirth.

I laughed quietly, "Let's not push his buttons too far."

Otto pulled me to a halt and I turned to look at him puzzled, "What?"

Otto smiled softly and walked up to tuck a strand of wayward hair behind my ear, "It's been a while since I heard you laugh. I was beginning to wonder what your laughter sounded like."

I blushed softly and gave him a flat look, "He's still watching us, isn't he?" I whispered quietly.

Otto grins brightly and nods, "I can _feel_ his gaze burning holes into my back."

I laughed at that and we continued towards our Twilight Dorm. Perhaps, I could do this. I just needed my friends by my side.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Welcome back to another chapter! Thank you for returning and if you are new, welcome!_**

 ** _As you know, I do not own anything but my OC's!_**

 ** _I do apologize for any errors you may see!_**

 ** _Please enjoy :D_**

* * *

"Evan took my pancakes!" Lily pouted cutely.

Alexander sent Evan a death glare, "You bastard." Alexander snarled.

Ambrose was fixing his hair obsessively, "Guys, I think I need more hair product. Raze, feel my hair and tell me if it doesn't feel too hard for you!"

The oldest vampire hunter was lazily drinking his hot chocolate while reading the newspaper one of our maids had gotten for us in the afternoon, "We've been through this a thousand times, Ambrose, I am not touching your hair. The last time I did my hand got stuck in there for almost five minutes." Raze drawled on with a scowl whilst clutching his hand.

"Maybe if you stopped using so many gunk's in your hair," Elise spat with irritation, "Your hair wouldn't be like that." The wicked eyed girl then sipped her tea delicately.

Ambrose shot her a dirty, appalled look, "Not all of us are born with naturally perfect hair, Elise, shut up!"

"Now, now, children," Otto smirked darkly earning glares from all but Lily and me, "Let's not get into a fight at breakfast you know how it gets Syrena upset."

"She's not even paying attention to us, Otto." Evan laughed as he happily chewed on Lily's strawberry pancakes.

I lazily looked up from my food and at my friends, "What?" I asked innocently with a confused expression on my face.

"See?" Evan snorted as the table erupted with laughter and giggles.

I scowled at my friends, "Don't make me kill all of you!" I whined lightly and added in a grumble, "Not before I had my breakfast."

Otto snickered from behind me and gently patted my head, "Why aren't you indulging in the craziness that is our life?" Otto questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Too busy thinking about her mate." Ambrose whined then growled, "Lucky bastard…how can that bastard get so lucky with our beautiful Syrena?" The handsome vampire hunter demanded raising a fist up in the air and waving it angrily.

I rolled my eyes, "Seriously? We're talking about this now?" I laughed lightly.

"So, did Otto's plan work?" Lily perked up with an excited smile, "Did Zero get jealous?" She gasped merrily looking like a kid on Christmas. Her food was forgotten now and Alexander was sneaking off pieces of bacon off of her plate.

Otto smirked widely, "Yes, it did. Should've seen his damn face!"

Ambrose, Evan, Alexander, and Raze all praised Otto for this while Elise and Lily stared at me with a curious looks. "So, what happened? What do you think?" Elise looked between Otto and I. I glanced at Otto who was intently staring at his food deep in thought. His galaxy colored eyes practically burning holes into his food filled plate.

"The bond is stronger then I thought…he reacted possessively but didn't act out on it. I know I could see it in his eyes…he was conflicted and confused but mostly angry with the way I was freely touching Syrena. I think we're in a good place." Otto shrugged glancing up to meet my pale-pink eyes.

I gave him a small smile while Evan spoke up with a calculating gleam in his summer green eyes, "I have a theory on the bond," It had successfully gained everyone's attention, "We all know Zero feels strongly, yes? His negative emotions are being amplified since he's a vampire now. What if the bond he has with Syrena is also being amplified as well? Maybe that's why the bond is a lot stronger then any of us expected?"

It did make sense.

"If that's true," Lily spoke up quietly while fidgeting with her fingers, "Then he'll most likely be feeing more confused over these feelings unless someone has told him about the whole mate system. Which I highly doubt, I mean, not even the most powerful vampire hunters know that vampires had soul mates."

She had a good point.

"It would make sense," Elise murmured twirling a ringlet of her hair between her fingers, "He'll be conflicted but this could speed up the process by a lot especially with that sickly vampire coming here within a few days."

At the mention of Maria Kurenai, the atmosphere grew dark. "You know with her arrival…things will descend into chaos." Raze spoke up after finishing his scrambled eggs.

"Did you notice the strange appearances of the ravens, as well?" I questioned softly.

"You've noticed them too?" Ambrose growled with angry ocean eyes.

"Her sudden recovery is very suspicious," Alexander mused darkly, "She's been sickly all of her sad life and then suddenly…she isn't? A vampire doesn't get sick…our antibodies are much more advanced then those of humans…so, it is indeed strange for a vampire to be sickly and more so since birth. It isn't something you can suddenly recover from."

"My, my," Elise murmured with a savage gleam in her wicked eyes, "Shizuka Hio is getting very sloppy. It will be easy to eliminate her then. I certainly look forward to it." Elise grinned coldly.

"This is Pureblood we are talking about," Evan frowned at Elise, "You have to remember that. If we target her…the vampire association will know and they will weigh down on us. We aren't in our country, we don't have that sort of protection if we do kill this bitch off."

"You are also forgetting," I spoke up icily causing the attention to drift back to me as I looked up to my friends with a lethal expression on my face, "That I am Princess Syrena Chidoree," I grinned maliciously, "And I do whatever the hell I want. If anyone is going to kill this bitch, it's going to be me and if the association feels the need to intervene then I'll kill them all as well." I got up calmly and smiled brightly, "After all, anyone who threatens my mate will meet their demise."

On that note, I left the kitchen to go upstairs but when I heard soft footsteps walking towards the front door, I paused. I frowned and tilted my head to the side. It was a human presence and only one human was stupid enough to come anywhere near our dorm. I growled under my breath and stalked over to the door hearing the others, in the dining room, move towards the living room. They probably felt the human presence and figured out who it was.

I yanked the door open right as Yuuki walked up the steps. She was startled by the suddenness of the door opening and almost lost her balance on the last step. Her wide, crimson eyes snapped to mine and quickly looked away when she saw the dark mood I was in. I narrowed my eyes at her while she quickly bowed.

"Good Morning, Syrena-sama!"

I felt my eye twitch, "Yuuki." I responded calmly.

Yuuki quickly stood up straight, "Um, I apologize for intruding like this," Her eyes were everywhere and I felt a small amount of satisfaction that the girl was scared to even look at me, "Um, Zero told me you visited him last night and I wanted to ask you something." Her little hands were in front of her and she was wringing them in a frustrated manner. Her posture had gone a little stiff and I could see her eyebrows furrowing.

"What is it?" My voice was calm and neutral.

Her movements stopped for a moment before her eyes met mine. A fierce determination in them, "Are you the one who told Zero that he couldn't drink human blood?"

I felt my body stiffen and hisses coming from behind me. I narrowed my eyes down at the girl with annoyance, "And if I was?" I challenged stepping in front of the brunette girl. Her eyes widened and I saw the fear lingering in her eyes as she instinctively took a step back.

"Why?" She stuttered over her words.

My jaw clenched, "Why what?" I hissed lowly having the extreme urge to just swipe my hand across her pretty throat and end her stupid, annoying existence right now. Such a stupid, naive girl Yuuki was. It was almost pitiful. How Kaname even thought of keeping her so in the dark was beyond me.

"Why would you tell him that? Can't you see he's suffering even more? He needs blood! Why would you tell him such a thing? He's suffering! He's scared to even come to school because of what you told him!" Yuuki's voice grew loud and I felt my eyes flash to their predatory golden hue. Elise was the fastest one to react. She was in front of Yuuki Cross with a savage snarl rumbling from her chest.

"Who the _fuck_ do you think you're talking to? May I remind you that you are speaking to a Pureblood Princess!" Elise almost snapped with a lethal and furious voice.

Yuuki's eyes tripled in size and instantly she took out her Anti-Vampire Weapons Artemis for protection against the furious strawberry blonde vampire. As Yuuki was about to connect her stupid rod against Elise, I stepped in and gripped the rod. The weapon instantly began to hiss and scream in protest but the funny thing was…Yuuki's weapon defense against vampires was made up of electricity…the very element that I had humming through my body.

Yuuki stared at her weapon, in complete shock, and her eyes locked onto mine. "Surprised?" I mused with a angry smile, "Oh, poor girl," I husked quietly as I easily ripped her rod away from her hands and twirled it between my fingers, "I've never met such a pitiful, stupid girl before. So full of nonsense and acting as if she was the hero of our little world," I cooed icily making her wince and stare at me with a horrified expression, "Let me break this fantasy of yours, Yuuki," I glared at her with as much fury as I could manage, "This is not your world where you can run in meadows, dream of Kaname, and act like a superhero. This world does not revolve around you, understand? There are much bigger things at stake then you think, girl, and I suggest you put a stop to this superhero complex you have going on because that is what is going to get you killed."

I grinned revealing my fangs when I realized Kaname was heading in our direction. I could feel his presence looming near. "You speak to me like that again and not even Kaname will be able to save you, do you understand? Also, I told Zero the truth. Had you really cared about Zero, you would know by simply asking Kaname that Zero drinking human blood will erode him into a Level E even faster. The only reason he's still kicking and breathing is because I've been supplying him with cold blood pouches to ease his thirst."

Yuuki trembled under my deadly gaze, "So sad that Kaname keeps you so pitifully ignorant," I laughed lightly and ran a hand through my hair, "Pity, really, but I can see how it would be entertaining to him watching you run around like some bloody superhero trying to keep the ones you love safe when in reality, you're just making them suffer even more. Both Zero and Kaname."

Cruel as I may have been I had to burst her fucking bubble. I felt guilty, yes, I did. My mother wouldn't have been pleased seeing me react the way I did but had she known the full story, she would've understood my actions. Yuuki was a potential threat to Zero. Albeit, she was incredibly stupid to be a threat but she was close to Zero. She could have him wrapped around his finger and have him drinking her blood if she pleased but I was lucky I was able to put a stop before it got out of control. I wasn't trying to be cruel, honestly I wasn't. I was simply trying to keep my mate from turning into a mindless monster.

"Yuuki," Kaname's voice broke between Yuuki and me, "What are you doing?" The anger was clear to hear in Kaname's voice. His posture was angry and his lips were pressed into a straight line. Kaname took one look at the furious and seething vampire and vampire hunters behind me and realized how grave the situation Yuuki had found herself in.

"I would've thought you'd put your pet on a leash," Otto spoke up calmly as he stood beside me and took one of my hands and raised it up for Kaname to see. Despite the weapon's only defense not being able to stun me, the spell had burnt and blistered my flesh horribly. Kaname's eyes darkened when he saw the palm of my hand and his eyes snapped to Yuuki's wide, frightened ones. "You do realize…the severity of this, yes?"

Kaname's jaw clenched visibly, "Aido," Kaname ordered and not a second later did Hanabusa Aido appeared by Kaname's side with an icy expression on his face and it grew dark when he saw the blistered flesh on my hand but reframed from commenting, "Escort Yuuki to my office. We have some important matters to discuss."

I saw Yuuki flinch from the coldness of Kaname's voice. Hanabusa nodded stiffly and moved towards Yuuki barely able to contain his anger from the girl. "If you will follow me." Hanabusa spoke and I was surprised how he was able to speak so calmly. Yuuki glanced towards me with a question lingering in her eyes.

I narrowed my eyes down at the girl, "What is it?" I demanded.

Yuuki swallowed thickly and asked her question "Is Zero here with you?"

Hanabusa and Kaname looked downright outraged, "How dare you ask such an offensive thing!" Hanabusa hissed with icy fire brewing in his teal eyes.

"Yuuki, I suggest you reframe from speaking until you are within my office. I am afraid you have caused a very grave problem." Kaname sharply informed her. His crimson eyes were commanding her to be silent before she dug herself a deeper grave.

"Why would you assume such a thing?" I questioned with a puzzled expression.

Yuuki glanced at me and openly disobeyed Kaname's silent order, "He isn't at school today. I figured since he said he was with you last night…that he would be here. Apparently, despite his hatred for vampires…he seems to act civilized towards you." I wanted to laugh. I wanted to laugh so badly because it was easy to hear the jealousy in her voice.

"Aido, take her." Kaname growled.

Hanabusa was quick to scope Yuuki up bridal style and vanishing from our sights. Otto was brushing his lips against my wounds before his tongue gently licked over the blistered flesh. Kaname was staring off towards the Moon Dorm before he took a few steps towards where Otto and I were standing. "I cannot express how sorry I am for her actions," Kaname spoke calmly as his eyes locked onto mine, "Had I known her intentions, I would've stopped her."

"This is a serious offense," Alexander drawled on from behind Otto and I, "I would assume you would give her a suitable punishment for her crimes."

Kaname stiffened, "She's human—"

"She's your mate," Elise spoke up with anger still in her voice, "She knows of our existence and she knows how important Purebloods are. Therefore, she must receive a punishment or would you rather Syrena choose her punishment?"

Kaname looked at me with visible tension. He knew very well it was up to no one but me for Yuuki's punishment. "Syrena."

I stared at Kaname and felt the emotions I felt the night of his betrayal. They had hit me hard and I was still wounded from how easily he was able to break his promise to me. My demons…my monsters demanded blood…demanded vengeance but I knew I had to be the bigger person. It made me angry that I was put in this position, yes, but I couldn't also do such a thing to Kaname. Even though…he would had our roles been reserved.

"Find her a punishment for her offense," I spoke up with a bored voice, "Honestly, I wouldn't waste my breath. Do whatever you wish, Kaname." My tone was enough to show him that I was done speaking with him and that I was still very angry and hurt for what happened two nights ago.

"Syrena…"

I stared at him with an indifferent expression, "What? Is that not suitable for you? I allow your naïve mate off with what is a warning and you still are not content?" I demanded harshly.

"I do not wish for you to be angry—"

"Well, I am!" I snarled angrily, "I am still _very_ angry and hurt and betrayed with you, Kaname, and have _every_ right to be. So, do not cast those miserable and sad eyes onto me as if you are the victim when you know very well you are not! Does our bond mean so little to you? Does our blood mean nothing? How you can so easily throw away your promise for me is almost insulting! Perhaps, I shouldn't trust you, Kaname, perhaps I should be your enemy!" I spat as I felt the electricity in body beginning to cackle and snap and I, very soon, felt my fingers buzzing with electricity.

Kaname looks miserable, more so then usual, "I do not know what I can do to make this better, Syrena, as much as I try to apologize…it will not be enough. I lost some of your trust, I know this, and I can only beg that you find it within yourself to forgive me. I do not wish to lose you too, Syrena, I love you far too much to allow that to happen, so, I plead with you to tell me of a way to fix this." Kaname, for the first time in a long time, looked desperate and it was the first time I was able to see how badly this betrayal was affecting him.

It hurt me more then it should have…a part of me…the angry, vengeful side was angry that I would so easily feel that way. I pressed my lips into a thin line as I stared at Kaname. There was a silence that hung over us now as I thought about his words. Then something occurred to me. "There will come a time when I will tell you something…and how it will make you feel is unknown to me," Kaname's eyes clouded with confusion, "Whether I tell you or somehow you figure out on your own…you will remain by my side when it happens. This is the only way I will ever allow trust in you again. It is the only thing that will allow me to trust you again, Kaname, but this time," I lifted my hand and drew a line across my palm and held it out towards Kaname, "To ensure that you will keep _this_ promise."

Kaname looked extremely wary for a moment before he nodded and did the same to his hand and clasped his hand within my own; our blood began to sizzle and soon I felt our blood mixing with each other, it was then that I began to speak in a language that was only known between Purebloods commending Kaname to this promise and if he should break this promise…it would cost him his life. "When will I know?" Kaname questioned.

I gave him a bitter smile, "Trust me; you'll know when you figure it out."

I turned to my friends, "I'm going off to attend some business." I smiled knowing that my friends would figure out where I was going, "I should be back within an hour or so." I turned to Kaname with a smile, "Don't think about it too much, cousin, it is not anything that will bring harm to any of us." I assured walking past him and towards Headmaster Cross's private living area.

"Then why—"

"Because I love you dearly," I looked over my shoulder at Kaname, "And just like you, I do not wish to lose you."

* * *

 _ **I was going to make this longer but eh, I'm a bit tired and I have to go to bed soon for work. So, the next chapter maybe be on the short side! You know, the blood promise between Kaname and Syrena...reminded me a lot of the unbreakable vow between Narcissa and Severus in Harry Potter and The Half Blood Prince. Only, it's with blood, hehe.**_

 _ **So, how did you enjoy that? I enjoyed getting Yuuki in trouble :3**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hello and welcome back to another chapter! I was eager to get this chapter out of the way. Things after this chapter should be picking up!**_

 _ **As you know, I do not own anything other my lovely and cute OC's**_

 ** _And I apologize for any errors!_**

 ** _Please enjoy!_**

* * *

Something felt wrong.

It wasn't my usual gut-feelings, no; this was a feeling of complete dread. I frowned as I sat in the gardens behind the school's main building. The campus had a lot of gardens but I enjoyed this garden the most. Despite being so central…it was quite well-taken care of and held tulips; a flower I adored. I had personally asked Headmaster Kaien if he could order some tulips so, I can plant them into our garden.

I was in the furthest corner of the garden; mainly because I didn't want to deal with the humans who openly gawked and whispered about me. But a few did wonder by and stare before resuming what they were doing. Most of the Day Students were still in class and wouldn't be out for another few hours or so.

I gently closed the book I was reading and settled it down in my lap. My eyes were intently scanning the greenery as if they held the answers I was seeking. _What was wrong?_ I wondered softly as I tilted my head to the side. My chest felt heavy…my heart was beating a bit too loudly…my frown deepens even more. My mind began to race with reasons as too why I would be feeling this dread.

My mind instantly settled on the reason.

Zero was in trouble.

In an instant, I was swiftly making my way out of the garden and towards Headmaster Kaien's private living area. My heart was stuttering painfully and there was a surge of red, hot fire pulsed through my veins; it was the natural instinct to protect what was mine. I clenched my jaw tightly as I stormed across campus until I reached my designation. Not bothering to knock, since I never do and I knew I was always welcome here, I silently opened the door and quickly made a beeline for Zero's room. My mind was oddly silent. The only thought that was in my mind was the one to find Zero and make sure he was safe.

I flew up the stairs and headed towards the guest room and found it wide open. My heart stopped racing. My mind went blank for a spilt second as I registered the scene before me. Zero was slumped against the wall with a look of utter defeat in his lilac eyes while Yagari stood in front of him with a fucking gun pointed right at Zero's forehead.

Only a second,

It took only a second to react when I saw the muscles in Yagari's hand twitch. I was in front of Zero and taking hold of the gun and jerking it upwards. The echo of the bullet flying by my head caused my ears to pop painfully and my hand was being burnt by Zero's Bloody Rose gun. Yagari's good eye widened with mild surprise and then annoyance. I heard a gasp and I caught sight of Yuuki who was standing in the doorway, her hair was in disarray and she was panting heavily.

"Syrena…" Yagari had squinted his pale-blue eye down at me looking torn between annoyance and relief.

"I thought we've had this conversation already." I responded calmly as I desperately tried to keep a handle on my anger. The fire pulsing through my body was almost painful and my heart was racing at an alarming rate.

"His actions speak louder then your words." Yagari remarked with anger lacing his words. He was upset with Zero…for giving up so easily.

"Master…" Zero began but Yagari slammed his hand against the wall with evident anger and it shut Zero up immediately.

"Damn it!" Yagari snarled with anguish as he clutched his patched eye, "Don't you remember? _I'll make sure you don't regret losing your eye to save my life_ " The vampire hunter recited the words perfectly with a distant look in his eye before glaring furiously at Zero, "That day, you yourself made that vow to me." Yagari jerked the gun out of my hand and motioned me to move to the side.

I eyed the vampire hunter warily before stepping to the side so Yagari could stand in front of Zero again. I glanced at Zero seeing the blank look on his face but his eyes…his eyes were so haunted and hollow, it was too painful to even look at him. I avoided my eyes and focused on Yagari as he continued to speak.

"Watching you right now made me want to kill you for real," Zero's eyes widen slightly as he stared at the ground, "I have no intention of saving a kid who only wants to take the easy way out," Yagari's words were harsh but they rang with truths. For a moment, Yagari glanced at me before he turned back to Zero, "Struggled until you can't struggle anymore," Yagari dropped Zero's gun in front of the lilac-eyed hunter before turning away from him, "Syrena Chidoree has decided to keep you alive…for what reasons I am not sure…but I know she will help you, Zero, so don't run away." Zero's haunted eyes slowly hardened with determination and fierce resolve as he watched his former master walk away.

Yagari turned to Yuuki with mild annoyance, "Little girl," Yuuki's eyes twitched with irritation at the nickname, "If he goes berserk again and Syrena cannot stop him, it is up to you to do so. But you'll get hurt if you treat him too gently." Yagari went to pick up the large, brown suitcase on the floor and grunted, "He won't stop until he has a bullet in his head." Yuuki flinched.

Yuuki looked up at the one-eyed vampire hunter with surprise, "Then you shot Zero in the pool because…" She trailed off.

Yagari gave her a dark, offended glare, "If I meant to kill him, one bullet would've been enough," He laughed bitterly, "You think I'd miss at that distance?! Don't make me laugh." Fed up with the heavy suitcase, Yagari let it drop muttering, "Send this luggage to me later. I'm done here. I have my next assignment, so I've got to hurry, see you." He added over his shoulder and it was directed at Zero who was staring at the ground intently.

"The next time we meet, you might be on my list too." Yagari darkly joked and I glared fiercely at the vampire hunter but suddenly, Yagari grew deadly serious and his posture went stiff, "Zero," Zero looked up at his former master, "That woman…apparently she's still alive." Zero's eyes doubled in shock and I saw the ghost of his past swimming his lilac eyes as a hand went up to cup the right side of his neck…where that Pureblood bitch sunk her fangs into his skin.

Fury…hot and raw fury flooded my body at the mention of _that woman._ We had been right. That bitch was still alive. I clenched my jaw as I watched Yagari leave Zero speechless. Yuuki stood there, like always, with this puppy-confused look on her fucking face. Jesus, couldn't have Kaname gotten her up to speed? I was tired of this girl running around with her head chopped off. I held a neural expression on my face as I turned to Zero. I could hear the rapid, frantic beating of Yuuki's heart and I could smell the scent of tears coming from her.

"Well, that went wonderfully." I remarked moving towards Zero and reaching out my hand towards him.

Zero didn't respond but his eyes finally dragged up from their spot on their floor and up towards my and shook his head. I stared the young vampire hunter a bit puzzled. Zero stood up silently and gently grabbed my hand around by my wrist and held it palm-up. The flesh was, once again, blistered rather nastily more so then the other times. I bet Otto was going to get a kick out of it. It seemed my hand was always receiving the end of an Anti-Vampire weapon.

I sighed quietly ignoring the flurry of butterflies fluttering in my stomach, "Otto is not going to be happy." I murmured quietly wincing as Zero gently ran his finger across the angry red blisters.

Zero didn't respond before he turned to Yuuki, "Yuuki," I heard her breath sharply, "What are you doing here? I thought you had class." I didn't have to turn around to see the hurt expression on her face. There was an awkwardness that hung in the air now but I played the ignorant one.

Yuuki hesitated for a brief second before speaking up in her soft, naïve voice, "When you didn't show up for classes…I got worried then I saw Syrena-sama rushing here and I followed." She sounded guilty and I resisted the urge to roll my eyes in annoyance. Seems my movements were being watched by this silly girl.

"Go back to class, Yuuki," Zero responded a bit roughly before turning his attention to my blistered hand, "You're already falling behind in class." I finally looked at the brunette and saw the hurt and upset look on her young, slender face. Her crimson eyes met mine. Her mouth was set in a firm line as her stance became defensive.

"How can you stand to be near her, Zero? She's…She's a vampire and A _Pureblood_." Yuuki tensed when I growled lowly in warning.

I straighten my spine as I looked at Yuuki with bored look, "May I remind you of what happened earlier, Yuuki? I believe Kaname has told you of the kindness I have granted you for your crime earlier. Do not make me upset my beloved cousin by punishing you for yet another crime." My voice was monotone laced with boredom and indifference.

Zero's eyebrows furrowed deeply, "What are you talking about?" He demanded roughly.

I blinked up at the vampire hunter patiently, "Yuuki rudely came to my home and accused me of making you suffer for telling you the truth. It caused such an upset. Kaname was there to stop her but she just couldn't keep her mouth shut and offended me, yet again, and when Kaname was asked what punishment Yuuki would receive…I stepped in and allowed her to get off with a warning," Zero's harsh eyes landed on Yuuki's fidgeting form, "I may have also stopped Yuuki from using Artemis on Elise and we all know, how this hand has a knack for Anti-Vampire weapons." I teased lightly.

Zero gave me a flat look before turning to Yuuki, "You should leave before you do something reckless, Yuuki." Zero dismissed her quietly but his voice was cold.

I watched tears fill Yuuki's crimson eyes, "I thought he was going to kill you, Zero." Her voice was breaking and quivering.

Zero's expression softened slightly and he moved towards her but without letting go of my wrist, forcing me to go with him. He stood in front of the crying girl and placed his large hand on top of her head, "Don't cry anymore," Zero spoke in a low voice, "I won't run away anymore, Yuuki."

Yuuki stared up at Zero, fat tears in her eyes, and asked, "Is it because of her?" Yuuki whispered nodding towards me.

I arched an eyebrow feeling a bit offended. Zero glanced at me and our eyes connected. It seemed like everything faded…like it had done in the barn. Yuuki faded, the room around us faded, and it was just us. Zero had a gentle but firm grasp on my wrist. I tried ignoring the sparks and warmth that emitted from his touch. I tried keeping a neutral expression but I was positive I was failing. Zero seemed to be having trouble doing the same despite the haunted and harsh expression on his face, I could see a certain softness deep within his eyes.

I felt my heart jolt excitedly and it was then, that I _saw_ the bond. It was barely there…but it was a very faint, thin golden veil stretched out between Zero and I, connecting us. I pressed my lips in a thin line as I reframed from gasping at the sight of our bond because the longer I stared at it….the more solid it became and brighter. I couldn't lie…I was ecstatic…happy…our bond was getting stronger and I wanted nothing more then to grin like an idiot but not in front of Yuuki and certainly not in front of Zero.

When I looked back at Zero…my heart jolted when I saw his eyes intently focusing on where our bond was. _Could he see it?_ When his eyes slowly met mine again, I saw the confusion in his eyes. His eyes slowly took in my reaction and I felt his grasp tighten as his eyes narrowed slightly almost silently asking what the hell was going on.

No, I couldn't tell him, no, it was way too soon. It would freak him out…and I would lose my grasp on him. My chest constricted painfully. I had to stay away from Zero…just for a day or so…maybe more. I couldn't tell him. I wouldn't. Suddenly, I jerked my hand out of his grasp, which consisted of a lot of strength on my part, Zero was surprisingly strong.

Zero frowned with annoyance as he glanced down at his now empty hand, "I shall take my leave," I spoke softly with an easy smile ignoring the bewildered and flustered look from Yuuki as I moved past her, eager to get away from my soul mate, "I was glad I was able to stop Yagari," I tried keeping my voice warm trying to cover up my eagerness to leave, "Yuuki, I hope you learned your lesson. Do not offer your blood to Zero unless you wish for him to become a mindless beast." I gave her a sharp smile.

She flinched but she casted her eyes down to the floor, "Yes, Syrena-sama, thank you for telling me the truth even after I recklessly accused you."

I ignored the way she refused to apologize for her actions earlier but gave a small smile, "I shall see you at dusk then."

I eagerly moved out the door when I heard Zero speak up, " _Syrena._ "

I remained calm as I looked over my shoulder and at Zero, "Yes?" My voice was incredibly soft and gentle. I almost regretted speaking so intimately towards Zero.

Zero's posture slackened and his eyes lost their harshness, just a bit, "White Lily misses you."

Yuuki shot Zero a bewildered look but remained quiet.

I gave a soft grin, "Has she?" I mused and tapped my chin thoughtfully, "Perhaps, I shall pay her a visit." Zero nodded at my words with slight relief as I began to move out of the room and out of the Headmaster's private quarters. It felt easier to breathe as I exited the large home. The air was sharp and cold but it soothed my warm skin.

"You know," Otto's voice made me jump in fright, "I'm getting worried about your hand." Otto easily stepped out of the shadows of the trees with a serious but light expression on his face; almost as if he was torn between scolding me and teasing me. I relaxed slightly and gave him a flat look for scaring me.

He ignored my look and gently picked up my hand with a sigh, "No more Anti-Vampire weapons, Syrena." Otto stated seriously as he brought my palm up and gently ran his tongue over the blistered flesh once again. I smiled in amusement but Otto's sharp eyes glared at me. I dropped my smile but the amusement was clear in my eyes as Otto dragged his tongue over my wounds several times before the blistered flesh began to recede until there was no longer any trace.

"Classes start soon," I murmured, "Should we cook something?" I questioned with a tilt of my head.

Otto's serious expression faded, "Do you want too?" He could never stay upset with me for long.

I shrugged, "I am quite hungry."

"You two should leave before the Day Students are released from their classes." Zero's harsh voice sounded from behind me.

I tried to ignore the shivers I got when I heard his voice. Otto, trying not to look amused, looked at Zero indifferently, "How lucky you are, Zero. Syrena has yet again saved your life and this is the gratitude you show for it?" Otto narrowed his galaxy-colored eyes at the vampire hunter.

I swiftly moved to Otto's side seeing Zero's angrily blank expression on his face, "Is that envy I hear, leech?" Zero taunted with a sharp gleam in his lilac eyes.

Otto scoffed, not missing a beat, "Envy? Why in the world would I be envious of you?"

Zero stiffened and a growl emitted from the man, "Perhaps, I've stolen Syrena's attention from you. Like you said, she did save me yet again." Zero mocked frostily.

I merely watched with concealed amusement and I could see that Otto was easily masking his, I was glad that annoying Yuuki Cross wasn't here to see this. Otto acted offended and barked out a bitter laugh, "You have her attention? Please," Otto scoffed again harshly, "Don't flatter yourself, Kiryuu."

Zero snarled taking a step forward but I stepped in with a scolding expression, "Now, now," I cooed softly, "Let's not get into a fight here. Headmaster Cross would not approve of blood being spilt on his precious garden." I smiled softly as I turned to Zero, "Will you be at the stables tomorrow morning?"

Zero looked taken back by my question but quickly masked it and scoffed, "No, I am not going to waste my time when I have other duties to fulfill." Zero said rather nastily.

I flinched, despite my best not too, and nodded trying to keep a blank expression, "I see." It was brief and faint but I saw a flash of regret go through Zero's eyes.

Otto snarled pulling me to his side, "Bastard, how dare you talk to her like that?" This time, Otto did look offended and outraged.

Zero remained placid, "You have her attention now." Zero remarked bitterly with this angry look in his eyes but I had feeling it wasn't because of Otto.

Otto clenched his jaw as Zero turned swiftly away from us and began to walk away. It was then that I decided to tell Zero, "Be careful of any ravens you might see, Kiryuu."

Zero stopped, mid-stride, and looked back at me with evident confusion, "What?" He growled.

I smiled and looked at Otto, "How about some nice soup before classes?" Otto and I began to walk away leaving Zero to stare after us with mixed emotions.

"I think we're growing on him." Otto remarked when we were a safe distance from Zero.

I laughed quietly and shook my head, "I am but you're not."

Otto grinned, "I miss hearing you laugh. You don't laugh as often anymore."

I gave Otto a soft, sorry look, "I know. There is a lot to be done here. I, often, forget to enjoy the little things." I murmured running a hand through my hair.

Otto watched my movements intently, "How about we take a stroll in town tomorrow before classes? We can go shopping or go to that cute, little café shop Lily loves so much. I hear they have a circus arriving soon. You love those." Otto temptingly suggested and I instantly perked up at the mention of the circus.

"Really? A circus?" I gripped his hand tightly, "I want to go!" I said giddily making the male vampire to grin happily.

"Then it's set! We shall set out to the Circus tomorrow afternoon!" Otto spoke confidently.

I beamed at my best friend, "I wonder if they'll have elephants!" I awed in excitement. I loved elephants. If I could I would own my own but mother always felt that most creatures deserved to be in their natural habitats and not being kept as pets.

Otto kissed my cheek, "I am sure they do and let's try not to steal this one, okay?" Otto remarked cheekily.

I blushed muttering, "I wasn't trying to steal the elephant," I shifted with slight embarrassment, "I was simply trying to show him how much of a better life he would've had, had he come with me." I shrugged smoothly making Otto laugh loudly.

"You had the elephant half-way out of the circus grounds when we found you, Syrena!" Otto guffawed.

We were almost to our bridge and we saw Day Students beginning to exit their classes, "I would've gotten away with it had it not been for my brothers' reprimanding me." I gave a soft pout.

Otto shook his head and leaned in to whisper in my ear, "Zero's following us."

I stared at him, shocked, "What?" I whispered back, surprised.

Otto nodded with a large grin, "Oh, the bond must be stronger after what happened. I am sure of it." Otto murmured with glee.

I blushed resiting the urge to look for Zero's familiar face, "I saw it," I spoke the softest voice I could, "I saw the bond."

Otto stopped walking as his eyes snapped towards my pale pink eyes, "What?" Otto whispered with wide eyes.

I nodded quickly, "I saw our bond, Otto, it was faint and barely there but the longer I stared…the brighter and stronger it got," I spoke hurriedly with evident excitement. Otto gave a happy laugh and hugged me tightly going as far as twirling me around. I squealed and laughed, "Put me down, you dork!"

Some of the Day Students were gawking at us but we paid no mind. We were already at the gate. "This is **brilliant** news, Syrena! Do you know what this means? The bond is growing much more rapidly then we originally thought!" Otto whispered to me as the guard waved us in.

I added quietly, "He saw it too."

Otto's smile fell, "Are you sure?" Otto demanded with even wider eyes.

I nodded, "He was staring right at it, Otto." I murmured with a small frown.

Otto paused looking deep in thought and suddenly asked, "What color was the bond?"

I stared at my best friend with confusion at the sudden question, "Gold, why?" I questioned with wariness.

Otto looked thoughtful, "The color of a bond can tell us a lot. I know Alexander mentioned something about it a while back. I will have to visit the library and look into it. I'm sure it has to mean something and gives us a bit of in sight of the relationship between you and Zero." Otto explained as our dorm came into view.

I felt giddy. This day had turned out quite wonderfully despite how terribly it had started but, it was something I liked about being in Cross Academy. Things were so unpredictable. It was different from being at home where nothing ever happened and I knew it was just the start of unpredictable things to come. With the arrival of Maria Kurenai looming near and Zero now aware of the Hio Shizuka being alive…things would only go downhill from here. It was just a matter of waiting for the enemy to make her move.

A move both Kaname and I would be patiently waiting for.

* * *

 _ **Ta-da! How did you like this chapter? Hehe, I enjoyed writing the Yuuki scene...the one where she's butt-hurt because Zero wanted her to leave, bwhahaha XD Poor Syrena and her hand...I did take note that her hand is always recieving the brutal end of some sort of A.V Weapon, LOL.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**I do apologize for the super long wait. I kinda pushed this story aside because I look my manga's for this story, lol. But I found them again! I only have 1-6 so I will have to start going off of the anime soon. It is short but it's at least something. Sorry for any errors and I hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

Something ominous greeted me that morning as I went out for my early morning stroll. The abundance of ravens was beginning to concern me. It wouldn't be long until Shizuka Hio made her move, I could feel it. That sickly girl would come here looking to disturb the roots I have placed here and she would come for Zero…This feeling only intensified as night began to crawl over the sky. It wasn't long until classes would begin but I had concerns to voice to my precious cousin, Kaname.

"I am going to visit Kaname before class starts." I spoke as I glided down the staircase with some haste. Something just didn't _quite_ feel right. There was a presence nearing the school and it made me nervous. "We have some matters to discuss."

My friends were all lounging in the living room—watching some shows, reading, or sharpening their weapons. Otto glanced up at me and stood up, "Would you like some company?" He asked as I reached the bottom of the stairs.

I cocked my head to the side as I pondered his suggestion, "If you'd like." I shrugged not being bothered with Otto tagging along. Otto shot me a grin before the two of us headed out the door. Otto stretched his arms with a yawn and rubbed at his eyes.

"It's hard to sleep with the ravens everywhere now." Otto grumbled with annoyance.

The mentions of the ravens only reminded me again of the impending chaos looming closer and closer to the school. I knew once that girl came here…that everything we have built…everything that Headmaster Cross has built would be destroyed. There was a weight on all of our shoulders…when destruction would come to this school…would I and my friends stand by this school to defend it?

Of course we would.

I owed a lot to Headmaster Cross and if repaying him meant protecting his cherished school then I would do so gladly.

"The groundskeepers are having trouble keeping them at bay…Toga Yagari even suggested shooting the birds himself but Headmaster Cross would not allow it claiming they were innocent creatures under the influence." I spoke quietly as we made haste to the Night Class dormitory. The Day Class students would emerge from their dorms to come mob the front gates and I didn't feel like dealing with bratty humans tonight.

A part of me envied how ignorant these human students were. They were so unaware of the dangers they faced when they flocked to see the Night Class. They didn't know that they students they adored and idolized were not human. Such naivety…

Otto tsked indifferently as we were allowed access through the gates and now walked over the stone bridge, "What will we do when she arrives? What about Lily, Evan, Ambrose, and Raze?" Otto questioned with a frown of worry.

"I would ask them to not attend class that night—in fact I wanted to ask all of you not to attend the night of her arrival." It was a lot of ask of my friends…we always held a united front but Shizuka was a wild-card and there wasn't any telling what her distant relative would do once faced with four vampire hunters. It only felt fair to ask Alex, Elise, and Otto to stay behind with them so that no one felt left out.

Their safety was my main concern.

Otto did not make a comment.

I glanced over at him, "Does that offend you?" I questioned.

He looks over at me intently and shakes his head, "No, I know that you only have our best interest at heart. You want to evaluate this new enemy and keep us safe at the same time. We all trust you, Syrena. Whatever you say, we do." Otto reminded softly.

We were just coming up to the front doors of the Night Dorm.

I turned to Otto with a deep frown, "You make me sound so commanding."

Otto turned towards me and gently tucked away some loose hair from my messy bun, "You are commanding," But his voice was full of playful sass, "But don't forget that we would never question you on something so serious. We have our voice and you know that we use it often but when it comes to our mission…we trust you with our lives." Otto patiently reminds as he gives my hand a soft squeeze, "You're our fearless leader for a reason."

Sometimes I do have days where I question my leadership and the decisions that I would make when Shizuka reveals herself. There was a lot riding on not only me but Kaname as well. We would be the power to stop Shizuka Hio…Zero wouldn't be able to do it…his anger and hate towards the woman who changed him would fail him.

I sighed quietly, "So much is happening now." I trailed off as the front doors were pulled open by none other then Takuma. But today…Takuma bore no smile. He was changed into dashing attire and then I noticed the mass of growing Night class students lingering in the formal living room—all dressed elegantly. There was an air of…uneasiness in the room.

"Oh, Syrena-sama." Takuma looked uneasy now.

I frowned, "Is something wrong?" I questioned quietly as I stepped inside with Otto, "I came to speak with Kaname about some important matters." I informed him patiently.

The room was tense…so tense that a fang could cut butter. The faces on my friends faces' were…unfriendly. "Did something happen?" I asked when Takuma didn't answer.

Takuma shook his head and frowned, "I am not sure how to put this…" He sighed, "Kaname wouldn't want you here when my grandfather arrived, Syrena." He told me quietly.

"Your grandfather?" I questioned with a light frown, "Why would Kaname not want me here—"

"Cousin." Kaname's voice came from up the staircase.

He was dressed up as well. "Someone of power is coming to visit—Asato Ichijo." Takuma explained in defeat, "I am sure you have heard of him." His name was familiar and his face was engraved into the only memory I had of this man—and it wasn't a good one. My frown deepened considerably and I saw Takuma lower his head.

"I see." I commented gently.

"You should not be here," Kaname continued to walk down the stairs.

"You don't have to be here, Kaname!" Takuma said with a huff, "He's most likely here to lecture me, is all. Please, you and Syrena-sama can enjoy some tea in your room." Takuma tried looking very upset. Was he scared of his grandfather? I couldn't blame Takuma because his grandfather was a monster.

I knew of his intentions towards my cousin. I would not leave even when I knew Kaname could handle himself. "I think I'll stay." I announced much to Takuma's horror. "May I?" I politely asked Takuma knowing he wouldn't be able to say no.

Takuma gave me a worried look and I smiled, "Don't worry, I'll be polite."

Takuma sighed but nodded, "Of course, Syrena-sama."

Kaname came to stand by me and gently patted my head, "We can talk later." He says right as the front door is torn open. The heavy doors creak in protest and the sound of expensive dress shoes hitting the marbled floor are heard. A burst of icy wind follows the cloaked figure and I can sense the tension grow around us.

Otto is a few feet behind me—lingering behind with the other Night students. Kaname glances at me and I glance at him with reassurance—he isn't alone. "I deeply appreciate all you coming to greet me but I came only to visit my darling grandson." Asato had heavy, poisonous eyes. His features although elegant and regal were sharp and cruel. I almost wanted to laugh at the _Dracula_ attire he had on but reminded myself how vampires here acted like they were in the medieval era.

"Ichio," Kaname greeted politely with a cold smile, "I'm glad you seem to be in excellent health." I took note of the way Asato glanced at me and recognition crossed his face. I didn't want my presence here to be known to the Senate but it seems like word would spread due to this man.

Asato changed his gaze back onto Kaname, "We haven't seen each other since the day you refused me as your legal guardian, Kaname-sama." His voice was grim and gravely sounding but very deep—deeper then a grave in the ground. His voice sent alarm bells to go off in my head but I pushed them aside.

Kaname didn't miss a beat, "I didn't want to be coddled." He remarked coolly.

Takuma quietly asked, "Kaname not here."

"Have I introduced you to my beautiful cousin, Syrena Chidoree?" Kaname slightly turned towards me with an extended hand. Asato gazed at me and I gave him a lazy, elegant slime.

"I wasn't aware that a Chidoree was attending Cross Academy." Asato stated icily as his eyes lingered places where it shouldn't. I could feel Otto's furious glare even though it was not directed onto me. Kaname tensed and his eyes narrowed dangerously—this man was treading dangerous waters.

"Yes, I wanted to see what all the hullabaloo was about," I purred quietly as I leaned against Kaname and leaned my head against his shoulder to show our strong bond, "Besides, I wanted to see my beloved cousin again."

"But of course, Princess Syrena-same!" Asato bowed and took a hold of my hand, "I am honored to see you yet again. We briefly met so many years ago but I am elated to see how beautiful you have grown." Asato mused giving my hand a tickle-ish kiss.

My skin began to crawl and I felt Kaname's muscles tense against my body. I dare even say that I heard someone hiss from behind me. "Purebloods are different from aristocrats…" He mused as his lips lingered against the back of my hand. I wanted to rip his throat out. "Even if you both are covered in blood, nothing can defile you." I felt his smirk against my flesh, "You're both a flower that smells lusciously sweets for all of eternity,"

The crowds of students were beginning to get angry.

Kaname was ready to kill.

This man was going to die if he continued. "Your beauty, your youth, that _power_ you yield…I pray that someday I will be able to receive the benefits of your pure blood…" The moment his fang came into contact with my flesh…Kaname slammed him against the wall. Otto yanking me protectively into his hold as my heart hammered in _fury._

"How dare you?!" My voice boomed with unrivaled anger.

"You crossed a line, you fool." Kaname's fury was quiet as his hand held the man by his throat. Asato didn't dare fight but his face showed no regret in his actions—an action punishable by even death. "To bare your fang against her precious and clean flesh is an act of treason to King Chidoree and me." Kaname growled tightening his grip.

There was a wall of bodies blocking my path—Senri, Rima, Ruka, Hanabusa, and Akatsuki stood with their backs to me. "Forgive me, I was not thinking clearly. I was intoxicated by her luxurious scent and beauty." Asato grunted against the pressure against his throat.

I felt _dirty_ now.

The only fangs _ever_ allowed to touch my flesh were those of my _mate._

I was bristling in fury and snapped, "I should _kill_ you where you stand! Do you know who I am? Truly, do you know?" The air grew cold—so cold that the vampires began to fidget uneasily, "Let me _kill_ him!" I snarled baring my own fangs.

Takuma looked so upset.

I hated seeing such an expression on his face.

I should have left…I should have convinced Kaname to leave with me as well.

I calmed down almost instantly.

"Did you hear?" Kaname said sinisterly with an evil smirk, "She's passed her judgment and I shall be the one to carry out her wish."

I wanted him _dead_ but Takuma…I did not want to hurt my friend by killing his family member. The demons inside of my head were demanding blood but the other side was asking for a level-head. I huffed, "Kaname…" I called softly as I brushed by the wall of vampires to get to him. I tentatively touched his shoulder and he tensed.

"No," Kaname snarled, "His crime deserves death."

"Let him go and let the senate handle him." I sighed with dislike, "Please, for Takuma."

Kaname shot me a dry glare, "That flesh is only for your soul mate to enjoy," His voice was riddled with disgust and anger and hate, "For an old man to lay fangs onto the Princess of Chidoree is—"

"For me." I whispered to him.

Kaname snarled at me, "You're too kind."

But he retracts his hand and Asato falls onto the ground coughing from the lack of air in his lungs. Takuma looks at me with and had he been human I was sure he would shed tears of relief. At that moment, the doors are slammed open once again and there is my mate…Zero Kiryuu and behind him Yuuki Cross.

Zero has cold, hell brewing in his violet eyes.

Yuuki, though, confused is serious and with a frown on her face.

Alarm bells scream in my head.

"We are here to escort Asato off the grounds." Zero must have heard everything…I could only imagine what the bond is doing to his emotions. He seems torn between killing this man and being confused by these feelings.

Asato was taken away and I was surprised that the old man did not perish under the murderous glares of the Night Class. Things, at the moment, were looking very grim.


End file.
